Southside with a Serpent
by FaliceForever
Summary: Alice knew that the first time she saw FP Jones that he would be trouble but sometimes trouble is a good thing when two people cross paths late one night at Pop's Diner they soon become each other's whole universe however they both had skeletons that they preferred to keep head but sometimes it's easier said than done
1. chapter 1

He was new, he was different southside wasn't that small but I knew everyone worth knowing especially if they were running with the serpents. He was scruffy and his hair was slicked back passed his ears darker than usual from the grease he put in it. His eyes…..his eyes were black they looked as if they could tell a thousand stories. He was beautiful that's for sure more beautiful than any man that ever crossed my path or came into this diner and right now we couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

Who knew an attraction could be this strong this intense so soon. For the first time in along time I was nervous I was literally shaking nobody made me shake not even my old man when he had a few too many brews and he'd go upside my head. This man who I knew absolutely nothing about was making me shivering my timbers.

"Hey Alice! You gonna go take their order or continue to have a stare off" Pop said as he continued with finishing up the shakes for some order

I smiled at Pop I had no problem softening up that old man he loved me no matter how much of a hard ass he'd try to be "I'll get right on it captain" I saluted him and picked up my note pad and pen and slowly walked over to the table that was giving me the goosebumps

"Hi boys" I said tucking my long dirty blonde hair behind my ear it was something I did when I was nervous

"Hey Alice!" The serpent's greeted me cheerfully I knew them well, well because I was one and so was my dad and my mom too before she ran off to wherever the hell she ran off too

"It's late you guys celebrating something?" I said stealing a glance at mystery guy

"You can say that!" Tall boy said he was one of the guys I hung out with in the serpents. Nothing like that we were just friends in fact none of the serpents could say they had me in that way besides one which was Beast and he was a huge bum I barely let my ole man lay hands on me no way am I gonna take it from some low class scum bum. "Alice meet FP Jones the newest member of the Southside serpents!" Tall boy said slapping FP's back

"Hey Alice, how's it hanging?" FP said giving me a smile that made me want to melt right in my shoes

"You tell me Mr.Jones you're the one with the black eye and busted nose can I get you a warm towel and some ice?" I said tucking my notepad in my apron

"Wow just met and you're already trying to take care of me gee whiz boys I think I'm in love" he said earning a laugh from the group but certainly not from me

"Actually you're bleeding I offered you the towel so I wouldn't have to clean your blood off my table" I said with a bit more bite then I had anticipated the boys being their typical instigating selves could be heard going "ooooooohhhhh" which earned them an eye roll from me "Okay Eureka!" My infamous temper was starting to rear it's ugly head "Why don't you snakes tell Pop want you want when you're done putting on a show!" I snatched off my apron walking over to doc and throwing it to him "I need a smoke Pop those lovely gentleman will tell you their order momentarily" I said storming out of the diner and allow the cool air to slap me in the face.

God this was frustrating he was frustrating I didn't know if I wanted to slap him or mark him and let every serpent slut know that he was mine and I never felt that way about anyone before not even Beast and he played around a lot and I didn't even bat an eyelash but just some thought of some girl putting the moves on FB made me want to claw someone's eyes out.

I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and patted down my body looking for a light. Crap I must've left it in my jacket inside. I turned around to go get the missing light and came face to face with Mr.Heartthrob himself. Even with his bloody stained nose and purple and blue eye socket he was still a sight to see.

"So you gonna light the damn thing or are you gonna keep staring like you're picturing me naked" I said with the cigarette still hanging from my red lips

He laughed and walked towards me and held the light to the cigarette hanging from my lips "Now why can't I do both?"

I took a long drag from the cigarette and blew it in his face "Well you can stare all you want Mr.Jones but it's never gonna happen" I smiled sensually at him silently teasing him testing my boundaries.

He chuckled softly and leaned against a motorbike that I'm assuming was his "Cut the shit Alice you want it too you're not fooling me" He said taking the cigarette from my lips and putting it to his

I tilted my head back and laughed " Ohh FP you're a little cocky piece of work"

He took a drag from the cigarette and flicked it and slowly started walking towards me I felt my legs walking backwards till I stopped and was firmly pressed up against the car

"Baby let me tell you something something that soon you are going to know extremely well about me and thats there is nothing little about me" He took my hair in his hands and began to twirl it "Wanna know something?"

For some stupid reason I couldn't speak his presence had my judgement clouded my mind was in a haze all I could say was "Hmm?" Jesus what is wrong with me

"Your lips" he reached in and caressed my lips slightly massaging the lower lip with his finger "Your lips are bright and fiery like that personality of yours is that on purpose or a coincidence?"

I finally grabbed ahold of myself "I guess I'll just have to keep you guessing"

"That's one thing about me babe is I never guess" Before I could come up with another witty one liner his tongue was plunged deep in my mouth and I gotta say I loved every minute of it. It was sloppy and I'm sure it didn't look pretty but who cares it was like he was acquainting himself with my mouth. I felt my leg wrap itself around his waist and pull him closer to me. He detached his mouth from mine and before I could I could voice the loss I felt his tongue start from my collar bone and lick all the way to the shell of my ear. If I wasn't so turned on I would've felt embarrassed about how loud I moaned.

"What time do you get off sweetheart?" I heard him whisper in my ear

"I get off at 2 am" I looked in his eyes panting against his chest

"No" he said

"No?" I looked at him confused

"No what you really meant to say was 'FP I can leave right now please take me back to your place and make me come so many times I won't even remember how to say my name' you know something like that"

This was crazy I couldn't go home with him I just met him no matter how hot he was I didn't throw myself on random hot guys that's what set me apart from those other serpent sluts

"FP I want to I do but not tonight I have school tomorrow and as frustratingly early as it is I can't miss it"

"You go to Southside?"

"Yeah I do how do you know?"

"Small town only two high schools I figured it was either one or the other" He said whipping his face with his hands "Alright well did you drive here?"

"I hitched a ride from my dad but he's probably somewhere passed out drunk by now"

"Well that's no problem I'll take you wherever you want to go" He smiled at me

"Okay Mr.Jones" I smiled at him

Me and then man are going to be plenty of trouble. Together


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night Pop! See you Tuesday!" I said waving at Pop as I exited the diner my head was throbbing along with my feet but someone has to pay the bills since my father was a useless drunk

My smile spread wide across my face when I saw FP leaning up against his bike smoking a cigarette waiting on me

"Do my eyes deceive me? I thought you forgot about me" I said stopping centimeters away from him as I leaned my head to the side gazing up at him

He smiled and flicked his cigarette and grabbed me by my face as his thumbs caressed my cheeks "After a kiss like that I couldn't if I wanted too" He said and leaned in and kissed me deeply. I felt his hands move to my scalp and began to massage it.

I grabbed him by his leather jacket and pulled him closer to me. I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Until he removed his mouth from mine god I hated when he did that.

"Hop on my bike baby" He said taking his jacket off and throwing it around my shoulders "I'm sure you have one at home just like it but since you don't have it now this will keep you from being an ice cube by the time I get you home"

"My hero" I said sarcastically and felt a firm slap to my ass

"Quit running your mouth and climb on" He said smiling as he helped me get in his bike

He climbed on and I held on tight while wrapping my legs around him as best as I could

"My address is 4538 south Street" I said as his engine roared to life and we were off

Riding on the back of FP's bike was one of the best feelings in the world. Feeling his rock hard body against mine made me feel safe. I didn't feel so helpless. Don't get me wrong I took care of myself I could throw down with the best of them but I was tired of being the one handled everything. I didn't want to depend completely on a man but sometimes this girl needed saving.

"Is this you?" I looked up when I heard FP's question

"Yeah this is me" I said climbing off the bike sliding his jacket off my shoulders and tried to hand it to him

"Keep it" He said putting it back on me as I looked up at him confused "It'll give you an excuse to come and see me" He leaned in and chastely kissed my lips

"Mmm that was too quick give me another one" I leaned in and took what I wanted "Here" I took a pen out of my purse and wrote my number on his hand "Call me alright"

His engine roared to life again "Sweetheart you couldn't stop me if you wanted too" He winked at me as he took off down the street

I walked into the house and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. TV on and blaring, beer cans all over the floor, and cigarettes spilling out of the ash tray. I rolled my eyes and hung up the jacket FP let me wear and begun straightening up the house.

I was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when I heard my dad stumble out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes when I saw him in his current state. He was drunk as usual. I rarely saw him sober in fact I think think I would be worried if he was.

"Don't cut your eyes at me" My father spit out hatefully

"I wasn't I'm just trying to clean up that's all" I said wiping my hands on the dish towel and tried to move around him but he wouldn't budge "Excuse me" I looked away trying to avoid eye contact I was way too tired to challenge him tonight

"Who was that shit head that dropped you off in front of my house?"

"He's new to the serpents daddy his name is FP Jones don't you know him?"

"Are you questioning me you little bitch" he grabbed my by my neck and begun to squeeze tight I'm sure he left a bruise

"Daddy get off of me!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face I tried clawing at his hand but that just pissed him off even more

"Don't you ever bring him around here again do you hear me!" He said slapping me hard to the ground

I was gasping holding my neck as I tasted the copper on my tongue from the blow to the face. I tried to scramble to my feet. I felt an agonizing pain in the back of my skull. He grabbed me by my hair and picked me up from the floor.

"I said do you hear me!" He said screaming in my face

"Ye...yes" I said tears streaming down my face

He threw me to the ground as I yelled hitting the corner of my eye on the way down hearing him mutter something like "Go clean yourself up"

I drug myself up the stairs trying not to over indulge in self pity. I locked my door shedding my clothing along the way as I walked to the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but cry. This wasn't even the worse he beat me. But I definitely had seen better days.

I held my breath as I eased slowly into the tub of hot water. I looked at the bruises both old and new and forming on my body. I felt nothing but hate for that man downstairs. I hated everything he stood for but where would I go if I left? Sure he was apart of the serpents but not all of the serpents were like that. They were my family they protected me. They just wouldn't get involved with internal disputes.

I couldn't get FP involved in something like this he didn't ask for it and I sure as hell wasn't about to ask him too.

So I didn't answer his calls. I steered clear from him. When he'd pop up at Pops I'd run into the back and beg Pop to make up an excuse for me. When he'd show up at my house unannounced I'd go hide till I heard his motorcycle slowly fade away. I know he didn't deserve this he didn't deserve any of this. I owed him an explanation and I was going to give him one.

About a week later I stood outside of The Whyte Wyrm terrified to go in. I was scared to face him what if he hated me I wouldn't blame him. I guess there was no time like the present. I clutched the loaned serpent jacket in my hand and walked through the double doors.

The air was thick with smoke and booze just like normal. People's mixed conversations filled the air along with the sound of pool balls klinking together. I scanned the room looking for FP's face knowing he was there somewhere.

My heart crumbled in my chest as I saw Penny Peabody's body draped on top of FP's lap while she whispered something in his ear that must've didnt faze him as he took a swig of his beer. Oh that no good son of a whore! Furious wasn't even the word I would classify how I felt! I was oddly calm it felt like the calm before the storm.

At that moment I had tunnel vision. I heard people greeting me, trying to get me to stop and engage in conversation with them but I had other plans. I stopped in front of FP and Penny and He looked like he saw a ghost and I don't blame him I had been the equivalent of one the past week and a half but that's still no excuse.

"Alice! What are you doing here? where have you been?" FP questioned me

In response I held up a hand and said in a deathly calm tone "Penny I'd thank you kindly if you could remove yourself from my boyfriend's dick please"

She tossed her head back and let out a laugh and actually snuggled closer to him "please Alice you might scare these other girls around here but I've pulled your card and you're all talk now you might've caught FP's attention but you've been MIA now where I come from you snooze you lose right baby?" She turned her attention to FP

My temper like I said early was very famous around these parts. Everyone knew that, I felt Tall boy walk up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder "Take it easy darlin' don't do nothing you gone regret"

I had to make a believer out of this Peabody bitch. She was going to think twice before she lays a finger on what's mine again. I made it seem like I was backing down I nodded my head "Okay….alright I get ya"

I walked over to the pool table and before anybody could gather what I was doing I picked up a pool stick and ran over to where they were still seated and connected the pool stick with her face. You could hear the pool stick break through the whole room. There was blood blood and more blood. Penny fell to the floor clutching her (pretty sure broken) nose. I threw what was left of the pool stick across the room and crouched down beside a crying Penny "Looks like you pulled the wrong card bitch, oh and word to the wise next time somebody tells you something about me you should probably believe it" I turned around and picked up FP's jacket I dropped on the pool table and threw it at him "Didn't want to forget your jacket y'all have a good night" I stormed toward the door when I felt someone grab my arm immediately I swung my fist not really caring whose face it connected with.

"Woah there cow girl" FP caught my fist mid air "Is that how you're gonna treat your boyfriend" His smile made me want to knock him clear across the room

I yanked my hand from him and being more faster then him this time I slapped him as hard as I could "Fuck you FP! Do you hear me fuck you!"

I yelled trying to walk away not wanting him to see the tears streaming down my face. All of a sudden I felt myself being thrown of his shoulder. I immediately started kicking and screaming. I felt a hard slap across my ass "Stop fighting dammit! Yo Tall boy! Any place me and the heavy weight champion of the world can talk in peace and quiet?!" FP Yelled across the room

Laughing Tall boy said "Yeah man take her upstairs to the office you guys can 'Talk' all you want" he held up air quotations which really set me off all over again

I looked up and saw the crowd cheering FP on some of them shouting "Show her who's boss Jones!" Or "I've never seen anyone who wasn't her old man put her in her place like that!"

When we got to the office he sat me down in the desk chair and leaned in and stuck his finger in my face "Don't move sweetheart" He got up and slammed the door and leaned against it His eyes glaring into me "Where in the hell have you been" His serious tone sent chills down my spine but I wasn't gonna show him I was intimidated

I got up and walked towards the door but he was quicker than me that asshole. Grabbing me he picked me up and sat me firmly on the desk. Pissing me off again I tried to slap him but he grabbed my wrist but he didn't see my other had quickly release from his hold. I slapped him again and for the first time he genuinely looked pissed off. Good that made two of us.

"Damn it Alice!" He picked me up off the desk and slammed me against the wall pressing himself against me "I'm serious! You drop off the face of the earth! For a week then you show up here tonight hitting people with pool sticks while calling me your boyfriend! Like come on you're fucking my head up babe! Now like it or not you owe a conversation!"

Fuck he was right that's what I originally came here for before I got side tracked."Fuck it fine you want to talk….well let's talk"


	3. 3

author's note: hey guys sorry it took me so long with this one school and moving into my new place has been extremely hectic but as promised here is chapter 3 and please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

He gazed in my eyes, his features started to soften as he studied my face. He took my chin in his hands and turned my face side to side "Jesus Ali what happened to you? Who did this to you? I know it wasn't Penny when you were through with her she could barely tell her ass from her elbow"

I snatched away from his grasp and pushed him away "Oh so now you wanna act like you care FP!? Now you wanna be my knight in shining armor?" I yelled

"Hey don't you dare!" FP yelled slamming his hand against the wall near my head making me flinch I could tell he immediately felt bad by the look on his face "Ali you left me, you stopped talking to me so why are you so angry? Because of Penny? I don't want her Alice I never did she was a distraction, she was different but she wasn't you" He wiped away the tear that betrayed me when it slid down my face "We were about to start a good thing I thought, being with you was so intense and wild I had never experienced that before I know you felt it too or was I imagining things?"

With more tears streaming down my face I reached and held his cheeks in my hands "No baby you weren't I did too I felt it too, FP I've never felt this way before about anything or anybody and I'm not scared …. Well I wasn't"

"Then what Ali? Why'd you run and more importantly what happened to your face?"

I exhaled slowly and laid my face on his chest. I could tell by the way his body was tense waiting for my response that he wasn't gonna take the news well. "That night you dropped me off my dad saw…..and he did take it too well"

He grabbed me gently pushed me away when I saw his face I was immediately concerned. He was angry…. Very angry "You….you mean he did this to you?"

"I'm fine FP really I am" I went towards him trying to calm him down

He stood there biting his knuckle, face unreadable in deep thought. Then his face his presence it was calm, calm, cool and collected. Like he had just made a decision about something "Let's go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office, taking me down the stairs walking over to his crew "Boys when I pledged an oath to the gang I vowed to have your guy's back through what ever, do you men feel that way in return?"

Tall boy spoke up first "Absolutely brother what's going on?"

" I need your pick up Tall, I'll bring it back as soon as I can here" He threw his keys to Tall boy "Take my bike until I can bring back your car"

"Alright no problem" He handed FP his keys "Everything alright?"

I looked at the exchange between the two men still not knowing what the hell was going on "It's about to be, thanks again man" FP said grabbing my hand again pulling out of the building "Get in" was all he said before climbing in himself

The look on FP's face told me that now was not the time to ask questions so I did what I was told and got in the pick up truck before we went speeding down the road.

He didn't look at me once while he was driving like a bat out of hell I might add. My heart start to beating in my ears when I saw that we pulled into to my driveway questions immediately started going off in my head "FP what the hell are we doing here? Are you trying to get me killed!" I screamed absolutely terrified

"Your dad home?" He asked me and I shook my head "You got your keys?" I nodded "Alright let's go get your stuff you coming with me baby" He exited the car before I could respond to what he said to me

I climbed out of the truck and slammed the door "Are you nuts!? I can't move in with you FP that's insane!"

"Oh yeah?!" He yelled "You wanna know what else is insane? Staying here and letting your old man beat the shit outta you when you can go live with someone who could possibly love you and take care of you! Ali look at me baby" His tone was softer as he wrapped his arm around my waist and the other around the back of my neck "I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch if he lays another hand on you. You don't want me in jail do you?"

I looked up at him with a teary gaze and shook my head "No I don't"

"Alright so let's go get your shit baby and move in with me and make an honest man outta me"

My sight still blurry from the tears a smile started to spread slowly across my face "You're serious?"

"As a fucking nun sweetheart" He smiled back at me for a second I only saw him, and he only saw me. It was at that moment I realized I was starting to fall head over heels in love with FP Jones and I was scared but it was a good scared you know? Like we actually had a chance at a normal life.

"Okay…..Okay come on come help me but we gotta hurry!" I unlocked the door and we dashed into the house. I showed him where my room was and we hurriedly threw everything that was mine into suitcases, baskets, containers, you name it

"Holy Shit Ali you got alot of grip" He said loading my world into the back of the pick up

"You think it will all fit in your house?" I looked up concerned that I was going to have to get rid of some things

"Are you kidding me of course it will doll face" He said kissing me chastely before he returned to the task at hand "Come on we gotta hurry before you dad gets back I'm taking you regardless but I'd rather not break a sweat doing it" He said loading the last of the luggage that was outside "Okay I think there's one more suitcase upstairs I'm gonna go get it then we're burning rubber the hell out of here"

He ran into the house to get the last suitcase. I stood there by the truck. Looking at the house that's been a living nightmare for years. That's haunted me, walls that have heard my cries and silent prayers to finally be rid of this place. Now it's finally happening I'm finally leaving now all I can do is pray that I'm not trading one hell for another.

"Okay babe I got it" FP said carrying my last bag to the truck and putting it next to the rest "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I climbed in the truck looking at my prison for the last time as it slowly started to go further and further away till it was only a memory.

"Home sweet home Ali" He said as we made our way into the trailer. It was a small two bedroom home wasn't the cleanest but it wasn't horrible. It just needed a woman's touch and I was happy to be of service. I had one mission: make this feel like a home for FP and me "I know it's not much but-"

I silenced him with a kiss and felt him moan against my lips I broke the kiss for a brief moment "It's perfect" I said against his lips before I leaned in and began kissing him again this time like I wanted it to lead somewhere. I did. "Where's our bedroom?" I asked surprising the hell out of him and myself included

"Come on" He took my hand in his and lead me into the back of the trailer into a room that was surprisingly clean besides the unmade bed. I heard him close the door behind me.

I slowly turned around to face him not breaking eye contact. I slid my serpent jacket of my shoulders I heard a soft thud as it hit the floor. I took the bottom of my white long sleeved Henley shirt and brought it over my head and threw it across the room. FP stayed by the door like he was glued to the floor enjoying the show. I kicked my shoes off and moved them out of the way so neither one of us would trip and fall later on. Slowly I unbuttoned my faded boyfriend jeans and slid them down my thighs till they made a pool around my ankles. I stepped out of them and threw them to where my shirt laid.

I stood there in my black lace matching bra set feeling the most naked I had ever been in my life. I had gone all the way before with beast but it was for his benefit and not mine I didn't get much pleasure out of it. Besides you can't react much if there's not a lot to react too if you catch my drift.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, jeez he could probably see my heartbeat from where he stood "Well" I finally spoke up "Am I not what you imagined?"

He began walking toward me like a lion stalking its prey "Ali Ali Ali baby I was going to go gentle with you but I don't think I'm going to be able to after that show" He stood inches away from my face "If you wanna cuddle up and watch a movie nows your chance to say so baby because once I start it's going to be damn near impossible to stop just to make it clear I will but it's gonna suck" He chuckled

I swallowed what little salvia I had left "Good because I wouldn't want you too" I dove in head and kissed him hard like it would be the last one I would ever give him. He grabs my ass roughly hoisting me up making me wrap my legs around him. I felt his hands rub up and down my body getting to know it. Suddenly I felt my bra unclasp and be yanked from my arms and be thrown across the room with the other discarded clothes. Air I felt air hit my chest making my nipples harden making their entrance.

"Lay on the bed" I heard say in a low scratchy voice as if he had been hollering. Doing as I was told I laid back on the bed panting looking up at him. I grabbed my breasts moaning softly as I looked up at him gazing down on me with that heat filled stare. "Looks like I need to play catch up I see" He started to remove his clothing till he stood there in front of me in nothing but his briefs. Slowly he climbed on the bed and was hovering in top of me. I was squirming underneath him. My hands started to rub up and down his back leaving nail marks behind.

"Kiss me FP baby please I'm dying" I said my tongue licked at his lips extending an invitation

"Mmm baby just trying to enjoy the view" He smiled as he leaned in and began kissing my neck tenderly

"Oh god you feel so good" I said wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him into me, rubbing my pelvis against his feeling his excitement through his briefs. I felt a rough hand gently grab my breast rolling my nipple with the tip of his fingers. I arched my back leaning into his grip "FP please I need you please" I whined god this was torture I never wanted anything or anyone so badly.

"Ali cat you are definitely an impatient one" He said slowly rolling my panties down my thighs while I kicked them off the rest of the way "Let's see how ready you are for me baby" He said rubbing my inner thighs slowly making his way to the place I wanted him the most. His finger swiped against my clit instantly making spread wider to give him access.

"Oh fuck" I hid my face in the crook of my arm

"Nah" He turned my face back to look at his "I wanna see exactly how I make you feel baby" He plunged his fingers inside of my cause my voice to be heard throughout the house. Lord what on earth was I feeling? I never thought that someone besides myself could make me feel this good.

I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine crashing my lips against his. He tasted so good I was addicted to him. Some people were addicted to smokes some addicted to booze but me I was addicted to FP Jones. I reached down and grabbed his dick feeling exactly how excited he was and he was very happy to see me.

"Hello there big boy" I reached inside of his briefs and began to stroke him from root to tip causing him to grunt against my lips which was incredibly sexy by the way "Enough with the romantic shit FP, fuck me for god's sake" I moaned not able to take this torture a second longer

He laughed grabbing me by my hips and yanking him down closer to him. Rolling his underwear down completely freeing himself. Boy was I in for it "This what you want?" Rubbing himself against my lower lips. I nodded eagerly waiting for him to put me out of my misery "Hmmm" he have moaned half exhaled "Alice baby please tell me you're on the pill because I need to feel all of you baby and I don't think I'm going to be about to pull out"

"YES! I'm on the pill been on it since I was 14 now please! And I'm clean! I've only been with one person and that was over a year ago what about you?" I looked up at him with a crooked brow silently challenging him

He chuckled "I didn't touch Penny if that's what you're asking doll face it's been about 4 months for me well up until now" Before I could asking what the hell he was talking about he plunged inside of me nearly ripping me into. I arched my back moaning out in pleasure more than pain. I could barely catch my breath Jesus his wand was heavenly and I know it's incredibly cliche to call it that but what he was working with down there was pure magic.

"OH MY FUCK!" I yelled out not even caring if I made sense at this point. I clawed at his so hard I'm sure he's gonna look like he went through the paper shredder when I'm through with him

He picked me up suddenly and threw me up against the wall never breaking his rhythm. Who knew he had so many talents "Hold on to be Ali" and I did what I was told. I locked my arms around his neck as he went into overdrive I literally thought I saw stars at one point.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I buried my face in his neck as I came the hardest I ever came in my life! He let out roar right after me that stroked my ego very well.

I slumped against him half dead the other half exhausted. I felt him carrying us back to the bed laying me down gently, covering him and myself up. I laid my head on his chest and listened as his heart slowly went back to it's normal rhythm. Nirvana, that's what this was it was heavenly bliss and I know I was still basking in the afterglow of the best sex of my life but I didn't want to leave this moment here with him.

"So" I raised my head off his chest looking at his face that was illuminated by the moonlight "What's your real name? We moved in together, we're naked and we had sex I think I should know your real name"

"Why? I don't like it much anyway hence the name FP" He said but I could tell there wasn't a lot of seriousness in his tone of voice

"FP seriously I want to know" I said poking out my lower lip hoping pouting would get me my way

He leaned in and kissed me "Goodnight Ali cat"

I sighed loudly and rolled over to face the other direction

Minutes go by and he finally spoke up "Alright alright…… Fitzgerald…..Fitzgerald Pierce Jones"

I rolled back around to face him lightly picking his lips then his jawline then his neck then I softly laid my head on his beating chest "Good night…. Fitz"

" Don't you dare" he grabbed my waist pulling me into him slightly tickling me

"Okay okay good night Jones" we lay there entwined in one another and slowly we eased off into darkness becoming dead to the world and everything around us


	4. chp 4

Author's note: Lol so guys!!! Thank you so much for the reviews please keep em coming! It's come to my attention about FPs real name lol I did not know it hence I made it up lol MY BAD! But anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

I have never had to so much sex in my life. Lord it was like we were in each other's blood. We couldn't control ourselves around each other. We did it everywhere in the bed, in kitchen, on the floor, in pops bathroom (he got a little too frisky one night), in Tall boy's truck, on Tall boy's truck and he wasn't to happy about that.

"Oh Jesus come on you guys! Seriously?" Tall walked into the trailer seeing us in a compromising position with me draped across his lap with my hands shoved down his pants "First last week up against my damn truck now this? You guys are gonna make me get the hose"

"Well maybe you should learn how to fucking knock Tall boy" I said with an irritated tone as I put my shirt back on

"Hey" FP slapped my bare thigh "Language baby"

I rolled my eyes and got up to go get a bottle of water for the kitchen "So Tall boy what can we do for ya?" I said taking a swig of my water

"FP…..Drovers looking for Alice the boys and I have kept him guessing for as long as we could but now the heads are starting to ask questions FP you're still sorta new to the gang we know your loyal but they don't. Now sooner or later you guys are gonna have to come out of this fairy tale bubble of yours and face the music"

I was furious, that man beat the shit out of me day in and day out! And he had the nerve to come searching for me why can't he just leave me alone? Let me be happy for once in my miserable life. I was starting to have a life here with FP. No it wasn't perfect all the time but it meant something to me.

"Oh yeah? Well you tell that FUCK HEAD TO GO SUCK A PIG DICK! Cause I ain't going anywhere" I yelled and I began pacing back and forth

FP calmingly held up his hand stopping me in my tracks "Watch your mouth baby" he turned his attention back to Tall boy "You tell drover or whoever the fuck else is interested that Ali cat isn't going anywhere" He lit up a cigarette as it hung from his lips "And you also tell him that if he cross my property looking for her or come within 50 feet of her tell him I got an ass kicking with his name on it capiche? She's mine now Tall boy make it clear to every fuck head that you might even think is even interested in her okay? She...Is...Mine" He banged on the table with each word he said not raising his voice one bit and it was sort of scary how calm he was.

Tall Boy stared at the both of us looking back and forth between the two of us before silently nodding his head and slipping out the door

"Baby" I said smiling at him slowly walking over to him switching my hips with every step I took "That was so hot" I said sliding myself into his lap "Now where were we?"

I started to slide hand back down his pants when he grabbed my wrist "Doll face I gotta drop you off at school I know it sucks but you're almost done...don't be a fucking dropout like me"

I whined wrapping my hands around his neck "I know but I just miss you then I have to work after, will you come and sit with me after you get off from the auto shop?"

He smiled and tucked my hand behind my ears "You couldn't keep me away Ali cat" He kissed my lips softly "Come on let's get going"

We pulled up at Riverdale high my new high school. FP and I thought it was best to switch high schools in case my dad came looking for me. I know it wasn't that big of a change but I knew it would throw him off a bit. I felt like such an outcast everyone around me had on Ralph Lauren, Prada, Gucci so on and so forth.

I looked down at my high waisted jeans, combat boots and my black "Ramones" T-shirt with my leather jacket feeling completely out of place. I looked up at FP with a worried expression.

"What is it baby?" He said rubbing my thigh

I combed my wild wavy hair with my hands and stared up at the school "I have a feeling I'm gonna shake this place up a bit"

"Shaking is what we do best baby doll" He leaned in and gave me a kiss that lingered a bit "Have a good day baby"

I smiled and climbed off the back of his bike "See ya later handsome" slinging my black leather travelers bag over my shoulder and walked toward the new prison I was chained too.

Riverdale High was confusing as shit. I'd been lost in this damn school too many times to count. Also these people had a damn staring problem in this school. The boys looked like they wanted to hump me while the girls looked like they wanted to claw my damn eyes out. If only those catty bitches knew that I was spoken for. I had a man an actual man not one of these horny teenaged boys.

I walked up to my locker carefully putting in my combination. Everything in this place locked it was like the damn Pentagon. I slammed my locker shut after getting my books for my next class when I was face to face with a girl I'd never seen before.

"Hello" She said smiling so hard I thought her face was gonna crack

"Um…..Hey" I said looking around making sure she was talking to me

"You're that waitress that works at Pop's right? Well I'm Hermione, Hermione Valdez" She said still smiling as she reached out to shake my hand, people still do that?

"Uh yeah you're correct" I Shook her hand "I'm Alice, Alice Smith I'm new here just started today actually"

"Oh believe me honey I know, I know everything there is to know about this place and whenever something new happens. So you're a serpent correct?"

I raised my perfectly manicured brows at her "Wow I guess you do know everything and not really no I've never been jumped in or anything but my boyfriends one so yeah"

"But I've seen you in the jacket?" Hermione said tilting her head

"Yeah it was my mother's" I said

"Oh did she pass away?" She asked, shit was this the Spanish Inquisition?

"No uh" I looked down at my feet which suddenly became a lot more interesting than this conversation

"She ran off I haven't seen her since I was 10"

"Oh my shit Alice I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to sound like such a nosey bitch you just seemed so interesting listen let me make it up too you sit with me at lunch please? I don't really talk to these crazy bitches around here it would be nice to have a friend what do you say?"

I looked at her for a while, I never really had friends who were girls before. I always had been one of the guys. Maybe it would be nice to let my guard down for once "Alright I'll meet you at my locker during lunch time we can walk there together"

She let out a squeal and clapped her hands excitedly "Yay! Okay great! I'll see you then well I gotta go my chem teacher can be a real bitch if I'm late smooches" She blew a kiss my way and off she went

I got to my Algebra class a bit late (I got lost for the fifteenth time that day) I tried slipping in the class without making a lot of commotion, but I failed miserably when I tripped over a desk leg. I thought I was done for until I felt a masculine arm wrap around my waist.

"Shit are you alright?" I heard him say to me as I found my balance

I looked around hoping nobody saw me make a spectacle of myself. They definitely had seen it and I was completely mortified "Yeah..yeah I'm fine" turning to look at him for the first time and he wasn't to bad looking actually "Thanks by the way that could've been a lot worse"

He smiled at me I could feel his gaze on my lips "I'm Hal Cooper"

"Cool to meet you Hal I'm Alice and if you don't mind I'm gonna take a seat hopefully everyone will ignore me" I gave him a tight smile and took the closest seat I could fine. I was silently praising that teacher they didn't feel the need to make me introduce myself to the class and say my favorite color and shit like that.

Throughout the class I kept catching Hal staring at me. He was cute but he looked to straight collar anyway. Could you imagine me being with a guy like Hal? We'd ruin each other not that it was even an option I was head over freaking heels in love with FP. We had it bad for each other just thinking about him made me tingle.

I looked around hoping nobody saw me grinning like an idiot to myself. Thankfully I was saved by the bell dismissing us to go to lunch.

I walked out of the class towards my locker and saw Hermione waiting for me with some boy whose arm was draped around her shoulder "Hey Alice!" Hermione waved enthusiastically at me "Coming from Mr.Harmon's class? He such a fucking bore am I right?"

I smiled tightly at her "Yeah totally so um who's this?" I pointed to the rugged stranger behind her

"Oh crap my manners Freddie this is my new friend Alice, Al this is my boyfriend Fred" She laid her head against his chest wrapping her arm around him

"Hi Alice! So good to finally meet you, Mimi has been talking about you since you touched down in school. She has this idea that you two are gonna be life long friends" He joked "Hey sweetheart I gotta go the band wants to have a lunch rehearsal" He pecked her softly on her lips "Love you, Alice great to meet you again" He said again and off he went down the hall.

Hermione linked her arm with mine as we walked towards the cafeteria "So how's your first day so far?"

"It's going pretty steady I almost busted my ass in the middle of class until this Hal guy caught me" I said

She stopped right in her tracks and turned to me "Hal? Hal Cooper?"

"Uh yeah I guess why? Is it a big deal?" I looked at her confused by her expression

"Okay Alice this is big HUGE! Hal Cooper is basically the most popular guy in school! Every girl excluding myself would kill for him to give them a second glance! You have hit the popularity trifecta!!" She said grabbing my shoulders jumping up and down

Popularity? I could care less about that shit! In fact my life could use a little less excitement. Hal he seemed nice I guess? You know for the whole 30 seconds that we were talking. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to keep a low profile was that too much to ask?

"Hermione that sounds great but I have a boyfriend who I am extremely crazy for whom I live with by the way so I definitely am not interested in popularity or whatever else comes with dating Hal"

"Wait hold the phone you live with him? You're what 17?"

"I'm 18, now come on Mimi" I said making fun of her nickname Fred gave her trying to change this dreadful conversation

The cafeteria was just what I thought it would be. People buzzing around conversing with each other like they were having the time of their lives.it was a sea of different personalities. A room full of stereotypes. You had the jocks talking about which girl of the week they banged and if they would do it again. The cheerleaders talking about how much fun they had cheering the night before and what dress they're wearing to the spring fling. The nerds discussing and trading math notes for the upcoming algebra test. All of them everybody was walking in their truth or so it seemed. But I always had a thing for reading in between the lines none of them were fooling me.

"Hey Al! Did you hear me?" Hermione said grabbing my attention "Come on we're sitting over here" She said walking me over to the nearest open table "Alright let me give you the rundown on everyone" She said as we sat down at the table "Okay over there at the Jock table that is Charlie Clayton he's on the football team all star running back he's not a complete asshole but he does try awfully hard to live up to that particular stereotype" She looked around trying to think of who next to dish about "Oh okay that's Tom Keller but he likes people to call him TK he says it's more manly or some shit like that anyway he and Hal are the best of friends those two are inseparable it's a little gay if you ask me but I guess not considering the fact that Hal hasn't stopped staring at you since the time we walked in"

I turned to see what she was talking about before she stopped me "No don't, be more mysterious men like that how do you think I got my Freddie"

"Hermione I already told you I got a boyfriend" I laughed nudging her shoulder with mine

"Oh sweetheart like my mother always told me a girl is nothing without her options, Now who's next? Oh! That little harlot right there's name is Mary West she has had her eyes on my Freddie since freshman year with the lingering glances and the shoulder touches and the laughing at his jokes! Like come on I love Fred to death but nobody's that fucking funny"

I laughed at Hermione's bluntness and her unapologetic outlook on life. I could tell she was ruthless if crossed just like me. She was clean cut and soft looking on the outside but on the inside was a totally different ball game.

"But she's calmed down a lot ever since her falling down the stairs last fall, broke her leg in two places poor thing" She looked down brushing imaginary lint from her skirt not showing any trace of genuine sympathy

I smiled at her knowing she wasn't as innocent in the matter as she let on "Who else should I know about?"

"Hmmm let's see, Oh hell those two right there" She pointed and I turned to see two red heads walk into the cafeteria holding hands they had no emotion on their face but from what I read from everyone else's they were feared "That is Clifford Blossom and his lovely frigid girlfriend Penelope they are the true spawns of Satan I mean never have I ever met someone so heartless in my life. That Penelope is a grade A biyotch we've definitely had words a few times definitely won't be the last but anywho that's all worth talking about everyone else is simply vanilla"

"I thought coming here I was going to shake this place up but from what I see and what you said I feel I'm going to be pretty vanilla in no time" I said combing my hair with my hands

She chuckled and placed her hands on my shoulders "Sweetheart you are anything but vanilla you'll have these bitches around here clutching their pearls in no time"

"Well well well who the hell is this?" I turned to see the redhead that Hermione said was Penelope standing in front of us I had no clue where her other half went

Shit I thought today would be semi peaceful "Who the hell wants to know" I said not being able to hide the bite in my voice

I could tell Penelope was surprised by my response but she didn't show it for long when a condescending smile spread across her face "Well would you look at that, this bitch has got teeth"

My temper flaring I shot out of my chair as it went flying a few inches. I wasn't quite in her face but my presence let it be known that I wasn't so easily intimidated "You wanna feel how sharp they are?"

She over dramatically rolled her eyes and yawned as if she was bored with the conversation "Down girl don't behave like a wild animal you know what they do to wild animals?" She said walking closer to me stopping inches away from my face "The owner has to break them am I going to have to break you? Alice? See I know all about you serpent slut. With your drunk of a father and your ghost of a mother. Let's not forget about that tragic excuse of a man you call your boyfriend. Now dear I know what you're thinking, you're thinking why is she doing this she doesn't even know me" She laughed and whispered in my ear "But I do know you Alice I know everything about you and I'm sure you know about me but know something else this…..is my school so be a good girl and behave" She pulled back and smiled before turning to walk away

"You know" I said to her back making her turn around " That was a lovely speech you just gave" I started to applaud "No truly I was quite moved in fact it's given me the inspiration to say little speech of my own if you don't mind" I turned and yelled to the rest of the cafeteria "You folks don't mind do you?!" I turned back to Penelope with a smile on my face "You see you stand there confident not a hair out of place telling me that you're in charge when all I see is a scared weak little girl begging for attention. But the thing about attention is if you beg for it long enough it will eventually be given to you and I guarantee Penelope you don't want me paying attention to you." I stepped closer to her until we were almost touching noses "Don't fuck with me Penelope I will kick your ass so far down the totem pole that the AV club wouldn't bat a fucking eyelash when they saw you coming. I can assure you I'm rare breed, you wanted some excitement?" I smiled "Well get ready for the main event sweetheart cause you just met your fucking match!" I turned around and grabbed my back from the table "I gotta say that was by far the worst welcome ever you really need to work on your delivery"

I walked towards the exit with Hermione right on my heels "Okay can I just say I knew we didn't get along for no reason, fuck man can you just became public enemy number one with Penelope get ready your life is about to be anything but vanilla here at Riverdale high"

I looked over at her and smiled "Can't wait"

As the end of the school day ended I walked out of the building looking for FP's motorcycle but it wasn't there. Immediately I became annoyed because he was late picking me up on my first day at my new school.

"YO ALI CAT!" I looked over to where I heard my nickname being called and saw FP leaning up against a light blue old school Volkswagen Beetle "You just gonna stand there? Move your sweet little ass!"

I walked over to him with a confused expression glued to my face. Stopping short in front of his new car "You got a new car?" I said raising an eyebrow

"You like?" He said rubbing the front hood

"It's gorgeous baby but do you really need another car?"

"No you're right I don't…...that's why I bought it for you" He said as a grin slowly spread across his face

"WHAT!" I screamed clapping my hands "FP you bought me a car? Oh my gosh! But I don't even know how to drive"

"Ain't no time like the present doll face" He smiled tossing me the keys

I squealed throwing myself into his arms hugging him tightly "You are too good to me FP Jones" Planting a firm kiss on his lips "I love you" I said gazing into his eyes

"Baby I've loved you since I saw you beat the shit outta Penny with that pool stick" He said and we both laughed

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I said tilting my head

"Timing sweetheart" He said swatting my ass "Come on you're driving me to work and then you're driving you to work" He climbed in the passenger's seat

"But I don't have a license what if I get pulled over!?" I yelled at him through the window

"Then I guess you should probably do your best" He said shrugging his shoulders

Christ what in the hell has he gotten me into.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry peeps! I have been suppppps busy with my life but I'm back and I'm better (girl he only f'd you over cause you let him!) Lol sorry now that I'm finished with my Bryson Tiller outburst HERE'S CHAPTER 5!

"Alice stop that's the gas!" FP yelled at me as I drove into a trash can outside of the auto shop he worked at

I flipped my hair out of my face shaking from the nerves. I didn't want to drive in the first place and all he did was yell the whole way to the shop "Stop yelling at me you douche bag!" I said throwing his empty beer can at him "I told you I couldn't drive anyway!"

He got out and slammed the door picking up the trash can "God is there anything you can do?!"

I know he didn't mean it in a hurtful way but it still hurt. I was so use to my dad bringing me down that I was just waiting for FP to do the same. I stared at him with tears gathering in my eyes with sadness that quickly turned to anger "Yeah!" I got out the car and slammed the door "I can walk! You jerk off! And I swear to God FP if you follow me or try to stop me I will murder you!" I said walking off

I guess FP knew I was serious cause he didn't try to stop me. I was so angry with him although I felt like I shouldn't be. Our love was so passionate it lacked in nothing especially our fire. We both had the worst tempers mine being a lot quicker than his. As I got closer to Pops diner I began to cool off. And as I cooled off I began to feel bad. I had to stop myself three times from turning around to go apologize. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I was about to be late for my shift so I kept going.

Half way through my shift I got an unexpected visited. It was that Hal guy from school he was seated in a booth in the far back with his friend Tom or TK whatever. He definitely had a staring problem that was for sure. I didn't feel uncomfortable when he looked at me but it definitely made me curious as to why.

"Hey boys I'm Alice I'll be your server for the evening what can I get for you?" I said taking out my pen and notepad waiting to take their order

"Yeah I know who you are" Hal smiled at me I got to say I can see why all the girls swooned when they saw him he was definitely charming "Do you remember me?"

I laughed deciding to play his game "Yeah um you're that prep kid who caught me from taking a tumble and wiping out in the middle of math class thanks again, now what can I get for you fellas?"

TK listed off what his order was going to be as I felt Hals gaze burn into me the whole time and when I turned to him to get his order his stare didn't waver a bit "And you?" I asked him

"What do you like Alice?" Smooth real smooth

"The strawberry milkshake and onion rings aren't a bad choice" I answered hoping that would speed up the process

"Then I guess that's what I'm ordering" He smiled handing me their menus

I gave him back a tight professional smile "Coming right up" and walked back behind the counter trying to pretend that he wasn't watching my every move . I began making their shakes when I heard him come up to the counter "Something I can get for you Mr. Cooper?" I said staying busy making the shakes

He laughed "You know my full name?"

I stopped and looked up at him "Please you're the trophy boy of Riverdale, the most valued player you're the bane of every man's existence and every woman's wet dream" I said smiling with a hint a sarcasm

"Not every woman I see" He said shoving his hands in his pockets rocking on his heels "Besides that not who I really am don't believe everything you hear"

"Now Hal I barely know you" I said leaning up against the counter "How would I know the real you from the fake?"

"Well then get to know me Alice, go out with me this Friday night after the football game?"

Hal was a sweet guy I could tell he probably never had to work for anything a day in his life. Me? I was Southside through and through why would he want to slum it with me? "Hal you're a nice guy but I have a boyfriend it's pretty serious but can I still come see you play? I've never been to a football game"

There was disappointment all over his face I almost felt sorry for him but he quickly covered up with a smile "Yeah sure I'd like that I'll even try to score a touchdown for you" He said while going back to his seat to sit down

I quickly finished up their orders and went back to work trying to do as much as I can to make the time go by quicker.

"Alice go ahead and take 20 I got it for a bit" Pop said as I silently thanked him and took my jacket to go outside and take a quick smoke break.

I walked outside and the cool air welcomed me it was only 12:30 and I didn't get off till 2 I was completely exhausted.

"Need a light?" I heard FP's voice and I quickly looked up to see him standing there leaning up against the old school Beetle that he gifted me earlier.

I was happier than a drunk locked in a booze factory to see him but I wanted to make him sweat a bit "What are you doing here butthead?" I said walking down the steps towards him

"I came to see about my favorite girl" he smiled "But she's busy so I guess you'll have to do"

That irritated me that he wasn't being serious so I pushed him as hard as I could and tried walking off "You're such a dick!"

He quickly grabbed me from behind and held me. I relaxed under his grip and molded into him. I felt him pepper kisses along the line of my neck towards my check which made me giggle."Stop it FP! Come on you know what that does to me"

He sighed in the crook of my neck "I'm sorry I lost my cool earlier baby you forgive me?"

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck "Yeah I'm sorry too, I love you baby"

He leaned in and kissed me slowly and then he began to pick up the pace. Picking me up he put me on the hood of the car he started to move his hands up my skirt. "You have any rubbers on you?" He asked shoving his hand down my underwear feeling me.

I started to laugh "Hey there Mister" I said slapping his hand till he removed it from where it was "No I do not and besides I only got like 10 minutes left on my break"

He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him "Come on I can do it in 10 minutes" I cocked my head and stared at him "Alright you're right I can't" He picked me up and put me back down on the ground.

"Are you still going to sit with me till the end of my shift?"

"Of course, Hey" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him "I love you too"

I bit my lip and smiled at him "Come on"

That Friday morning I climbed off the back of FP's motorcycle and gave him a soft kiss goodbye "Hey you don't have to come get me I'm going to be home a bit late tonight. I'm going with Hermione to the football game"

He squinted his eyes and had a confused look on his face "Alright no problem Ali cat but since when do you participate in school activities?"

"Since I found a friend that I actually liked and she happens to participate besides Hal Cooper invited me and I wanna see if they live up to the hype"

He straightened up his posture and leaned up against his bike "Hal Cooper huh?"

I rolled my eyes and immediately picked up on what he was trying to insinuate "Come on FP it's too early for you to be a jack off okay? Don't do that he's just a friend"

He fished his cigarette carton out of his back pocket and put one in between his lips "Just a friend? Ali have you looked in a mirror lately you're a friggin knockout no male young, old or breathing is going to want to be just friends with you"

"Alright I'm leaving" I said walking away "Let me know when you stop being such a bastard" I yelled over my shoulder

"Let me know when you stop being so clueless!" I heard him yell after me

"Hey? You okay?" Hermione asked me as we sat at the lunch table as she watched me push my salad around on my plate

"Yeah I'm just not hungry haven't really had an appetite lately" I sat my fork down on the tray and crossed my arms

"Honey that look has gotten man trouble all over it, so dish what's going on?" Hermione said leaning closer to me

"Alright, FP and I fought this morning I told him about Hal inviting me to the football game tonight"

"Well did you say I was going to be with you?" She asked

"Yeah I did but he just said that Hals intentions with me might not be as innocent as I think they are"

"Well that's true he did ask you out a couple of days ago does FP know about that?"

"Hell no are you nuts? FP would kill Hal but still he should trust me he should know that I would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize our relationship I'm only 18 Hermione he just expects me to sit in the house twiddling my thumbs and be a perfect doting housewife" I said running my fingers through my hair

"Well then show him he has absolutely nothing to worry about invite him to the game"

I let out a laugh I can't even imagine Fp at a high school football game "Like he'd ever come"

"If he doesn't that's on him atleast you tried you're showing him right there that you have nothing to hide,I'll take you by his job after school so you can ask him than we can go hang out until tonight's game"

I sat and thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea I wasn't ashamed of FP or my roots. It was something we could experience together. "Alright that sounds good let's do that"

"Oh God" I heard someone say behind me I turned around and saw it was Penelope and this time her boyfriend was right by her side "They have got to fire the janitorial staff it looks like that forgot to take out the trash" She smiled at me and it was anything but genuine

"You know sweetheart now that I see her I do agree they really must be letting anyone in now of days" Her prick of a boyfriend chimed in

"You know" I got up and faced both of them "I never thought I'd live to see the day someone so young wearing a wig or is it a toupee? For you to be as rich as everyone says you are you could've at least gotten your money's worth" I laughed with Hermione right by my side giggling as well

"I'd be careful if I were you I can make one hell of an enemy" Clifford said walking towards me

"Why don't you go comb out your wig Cliff" I heard someone say I looked over by the cafeteria door and saw Hal walking over to us and standing in front of me face to face with Clifford "And stay out of ladies business I mean even though I know it's going to be hard because it's of your nature"

Clifford sighed loudly as if he was bored with Hal "Cooper if I were you I'd mind my manners we both know what I'm capable of"

"No we don't as a matter of a fact why don't you show me" He said grabbing Cliffords collar causing Clifford to push him away sparking a reaction out of Hal

"Hal stop! Stop it!" I said getting in front of him putting my hand on his chest pushing him away from Clifford "Don't Hal he's not worth it if I get into it with him oh well but if you get suspended then the seasons over! Thank you for defending me but walk away please"

"I'd do what she says Cooper" Clifford said while Penelope was holding him back

Triggering Hal all over again he tried to rush toward him "Hal! Look at me" I said grabbing his face making him look me in the eyes "Go, TK!" I called for his best friend to come and intervene "Take him please talk some sense into him" TK came as soon as I asked and grabbed his friend by the arm and with little resistance Hal left with him

"Looks like someone is becoming quite the puppet master"Penelope said adding fuel to the fire

Blinded with fury I began marching toward her ready to knock that smirk clean off of her face till Hermione grabbed my arm "Come on Ali let's take a page out of Hal's book and go for a long walk"

"I tried to tell you you didn't want my attention Penelope well know you have it and now…...I'm going to end you" I said gravely before storming out of the cafeteria with Hermione behind me

Well my peeps! THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!? Also did y'all see the 2x09 episode!? FALICE IS REAL Y'ALL! but how they gone start something with FALICE then not even have a scene with them next episode?! I FELT ROBBED! lol but see you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Alright y'all I'm not gonna make y'all wait till dang near a month for the next chapter update! I'm gonna say this it's about to be pretty crazy in the next few chapters! So buckle up guys! And HEY WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEWING!? Don't tell me you left me!

I walked into Matt's Auto Shop looking for FP. Everyone smiled and welcomed me I heard a bunch of "Hey Alice!" Or "Hey Alice how's it hanging" I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hey boys what's going on?" I said

"Hey Alice nothing much just tryna get these cars taken care of trying to stay on top of things" Tall boy said walking up to me wiping off his dirty hands on a rag

"Is he back there?" I asked Tall boy I guess he already knew what I was talking about pointed to the door leading to the garage in the back of the shop "Thanks Tall" I said to him and walked towards the back and opened the door. I saw that he was working on something under the car. I walked slowly towards him trying not to startle him.

"Tall boy can you hand me the monkey wrench?" FP said not knowing that it wasn't Tall Boy at all

"I have no clue what that is" I said making him slide from under the hood to look at me face to face

"Ali what's up what's going on?" He said getting up to grab one of his tools

I walked up and wrapped my arm around his waist rubbing on his chest and burying my face in the crook of his mid back inhaling his scent "You still mad at me?"

He sighed "Sweetheart I never was" he said as he turned around and buried his hand in my hair "I just wish you would be more aware baby you are one beautiful creature and I wonder every day how I ended up with you I trust you I do Ali cat but I don't trust him"

"I know baby, but I only have eyes for you I want you to know I'm loyal to you and only you so that being said come to the game with me tonight I wanna show you off"

He laughed removing himself from my grasp and popped the trunk of the hood of the car and went back to working on it. Like I hadn't said anything at all, finally he spoke up "Ali I'm not going to stuck up suburbia with you"

"Why not it's just a football game FP nobody's asking you to join the team it's just one game" I said hoping that would sway his decision

"Baby when are you going to get it through your skull we're nothing like those people they are never gonna accept us"

I held the bridge of my nose as my irritation level slowly started to rise "Damn it FP I'm not asking to be accepted! But I do want to have a normal teenage life! Something I never could really have! Ever since I could walk my life revolved around the serpents! And I want more don't you? I want to go to prom and football games and go get shakes instead of serving them I want to complain about how hard the math quiz coming up is going to be. I want to get excited about the homecoming games I want to have school spirit" I said as tears slowly started to form in my eyes "FP I just want to act my age I love you so much I do but there's more to life than just being joined to the hip I don't want to break up but I need you to let up and let me be young"

He stared at me his gaze was unreadable. I didn't know if he wanted to slap me or kiss me. But I had to get it off my chest "Alright" he said folding his arms

"Alright?" I questioned not really knowing what he was referring to

"Alright as in I'll let you breathe I'm sorry I get it you want freedom and having the choice to do things people our age do I've been by myself for quite some time now so I didn't understand but I love you so I'm going to try too but I'm not going to that sorry ass football game tonight I mean it but I won't be mad if you do I promise"

I smiled and ran to him jumping in his arms locking my legs around his waist planting a firm kiss against his lips "Thank you FP I'll be a good little wifey I promise" I said against his lips

He growled against my lips slapping my butt "You better I trust you Ali cat to not have me looking stupid"

I jumped down from his grasp and stood on my tip toes so that I was now at eye level with him "You have nothing to worry about baby" I said cupping his face in my hands

"Alright go have fun with your friends"

I gave him one last kiss before sprinting out of the shop never looking back

I tugged at my Riverdale High School hoodie as I sat on the bleachers drowning in a sea of blue and gold. Everyone's energy was so high and the lights beaming down on us and the football field were bright brighter than any light I had ever come in contact with.

I felt like a complete fish out of water. I had no clue how to respond when to cheer when to boo I just followed Hermione's lead. I started to regret coming, dreaming of me and FP cuddled up on the couch watching a movie sounded like heaven at the moment but I had to give it a chance.

"Oh look! Hals got the ball!" Hermione screamed grabbing my attention

"He does? Oh! Hal! HAL GO! RUN HAL YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed towards the field not knowing where my school spirit came from all of a sudden but it was exciting to see Hal run so fast the only time I seen anyone run that fast they were usually running from the cops "GO HAL COOPER!" I screamed as he made a touchdown I jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd. I looked back at him as he pointed to me and winked

"What the hell was that about?" Hermione asked with a grin and a cocked eyebrow

"What?" I said innocently "He said he would try to score me a touchdown since I'd never been to a game"

"Looks like that's not the only thing he's trying to score" She laughed as I bumped her with my shoulder

"Shut up and watch the game Mimi" I said making fun of her nickname that Fred gave her

As the game went on I could see why we were so feared on the field we dominated the other team with a final score of 61-12 I sort of swelled with pride that I was apart of that that my school was capable of that outcome. I was glad I stayed and endured till the end.

Hermione and I waited outside of the stadium for the boys to come out so we could give them their congratulations. I smiled as I saw Hal, Fred and TK come out of the tunnel walking towards us.

"Oh my goodness is that Riverdales best!?" I said laughing shaking my gold pom pom that I found abandoned "Holy cannoli Hal I can see why you're nicknamed trophy boy! You were amazing!" I said giving him a hug feeling a little taken back when he twirled me around

"Congrats guys another win added to the roster!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around Fred giving him a congratulatory kiss

"Hal Cooper was that first touch down for me?" I asked him with a small grin tugging at my lips

He laughed "I remember promising you one"

"What a gentlemen" I said hoping on top of Hermione's car

"So the team is going to Sweetwater River for a celebration get together everybody's going you guys down?" TK asked us Hermione looked at me to see if I was up for it

I nodded "Sure sounds like a fun time I'm down"

"Great" Hermione smiled "Then let's head on over"

When we pulled up to Sweetwater it was packed all of the football team was there plus the people they invited to share the moment. Most of them were gathered around the bonfire they built. Some people were swimming in the river, some were making out in the back of their cars. For the most part everyone was just scattered

"You want to go find somewhere to sit? Maybe by the bonfire?" Hermione asked me

"Yeah that sounds good" I followed her to a vacant log by the fire and sat down.

"I brought you guys a beer" Fred said as he sat down next to Hermione and handed us each one

"Oh honey you're so thoughtful but you forgot I'm driving tonight" Hermione said handing him back the beer which he then opened for himself

I popped of the top and took a long swig from the beer bottle hoping it would do its job quick

"Don't look so nervous" I heard Hal come up from behind me and sat down

I laughed at him and took another sip "Am I that obvious?"

"It's all about body language I guess I could tell you were nervous by the way you held your shoulders"

"I didn't know you were a body whisperer" I said regretting that the moment it came out of my mouth

He laughed grabbing himself a beer from one of the tins "Chill out Alice I'm not gonna go tell your boyfriend on you"

I stopped and stared at him for a moment "You're jealous" I said grinning at him

He almost choked on his swig of beer "You definitely don't know what you're talking about"

I smiled rolling my eyes " I don't have to be a body whisperer to know jealousy when I see it" I said taking another swig of my beer that was almost empty

He stared at me for a moment grinning before answering "Okay so what I'm jealous I got to say your boyfriend whoever he is he's one lucky guy you're beautiful I'm mad I didn't see you first"

This was all starting to be a little too much I couldn't help but start to feel overwhelmed I stood up abruptly wiping off the back of my jeans "I'm going to go grab a smoke"

I walked back to the car with my head swimming what the hell was happening I loved FP I love FP but this thing with Hal I didn't know what was happening he was different he was straight edged he was prim and proper he came from a great background you could tell again I had to question what was he doing trying to slum it with me I hated to say it but FP he was right but he was wrong about one thing and that was trusting me

" Alice I'm sorry if I said something-" Hal said walking up to me before I cut him off

"No Hal you're okay I just needed some fresh air I need to be by myself"

He laughed "I hate to break it to you Alice but you're outside everywhere is fresh air listen now that we're alone I just want to say thank you for breaking up that fight between me and Clifford if I got caught by the coach or anybody else it would have been over for me I would have been benched"

"Don't sweat it you would have done the same for me"

He smiled at me and walked over to Hermione's car and sat by me "Why are you so different?"

I scrunched up my face with confusion "I don't understand?"

"You're not like these girls at Riverdale high you could care less about any of this about social status about being prom queen or dated the head quarterback most of these girls from the moment they were born their mothers started to mold them into being Stepford wives but you? It's like none of that stuff matters to you"

I let out a humorless laugh letting Hal's confession sink in my brain "Yeah I guess I sort of lucked out maybe not having a mother around actually saved me"

Hals face immediately became remorseful like if he could take back what he said he would in a heartbeat "Alice I'm so sorry I had no idea your mother was-"

I held up my hand stopping his rambling "No she's not she left when I was kid before I really needed a mother of course my dad really isn't much of a parent either so I guess I really hit the lottery in the parent department"

"I'm sorry Alice really I wish I knew what to say" He said grabbing my hand holding it with his

We stared at each other not really knowing what to say but somehow the silence seem to fit. I looked in his eyes and they looked so sincere. All I could hear was FPs voice in my head telling me "I trust you Ali cat to not have me looking stupid" immediately remembered and I pulled away from Hals grip like it burned. I started to breathe heavily like I couldn't catch my breath. I was having a panic attack.

I gotta get out of here "Hermione!" I called for her as I stood up suddenly remembering where I was

Hermione came running towards me with a concerned look on her face "Ali what is it what's wrong?"

"I gotta go, I'm not feeling well I need to go home and lay down do you think you can take me please?"

She grabbed my arms urging me to calm down "Yes of course sweetie we can leave right now, Fred I'll call you when I get home? We can meet up later tonight after I take Ali home" She said kissing Fred goodbye before we both climbed in the car. I felt Hals eyes on me the whole time but I could bring myself to look at him because if I did I knew I'd be in trouble.

As we drove home I couldn't help but reflect on the night. Hal was a sweet guy but he wasn't FP he didn't make me feel safe like FP did. When I was with FP we couldn't keep our hands off of each other could have it hot and fast but we could also have it sweet and slow. Being near Hal was fine but I could live without it. Being away from FP sometimes was almost unbearable. But why did me and Hal sometimes have these moments? Was it because it was different? Was it because Hal was something new?

I thanked Hermione again for dropping me off and let myself in the trailer. I smiled when I saw FP sitting in the chair trying but failing miserably to wait up for me. I walked over to him being careful not to wake him before I got to him. I carefully slid myself in his lap and kissed his neck as he startled awake

I laughed as I gave him another kiss but this time on the lips "Did I wake you?"

He smiled and held me tighter as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming "Hey baby did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was alright but I missed being here with you so much let's just stay in this weekend you and me we can order in and be naked and watch TV and be naked" I laughed kissing his cheek as I moved up to start nibbling at his ear

He let a deep and low chuckle "You said naked twice but yeah I'd love that if you come home this frisky every time you leave to go to a football game I might not let you miss a game"

Be careful what you wish for.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N HEY HEY HEY GUYS! So glad you tuned in again for another episode! Who else is dying during this Riverdale hiatus!? I definitely am! But like I said in the previous chapter this and the next chapter is going to be HUGE! And then the story is going to sort of transition hopefully you guys will like the direction my story is headed in so it's definitely going to surprise so peeps so ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

The past couple of months with FP had been simply amazing we sort of found a balance. Our passion for each other never ran out we were crazy about each other just like the day we met. We never really had any more issues with my father I guess he heard FP's warning loud and clear. He stayed on his side of the tracks and we definitely didn't cross his. FP was sort of making a name for himself around the Serpent's. He was respected and a little bit feared I didn't know how to digest his run new reign of power but I known not to question it. That was their business not mine but I loved FP and I'd follow him to the sun if he wanted me to.

My life at Riverdale High on the other hand was great. I was slowly making a name for myself as well people loved me they also knew to respect me. I guess I was sort of like FP with the serpents. As far as Penelope I dealt with her slowly but surely. Taking a page out of Hermione's book poor thing just lost her footing one day and went tumbling down the stairs broke her arm and leg tragic really.

Somehow Hermione convinced me to try out for the River Vixens and I actually got in I hoped to think I got in because I was good and not because Hermione was the captain. FP wasn't too pleased when he found out his biker chick girlfriend was going to be a pom pom toting cheerleader. But he quickly got over it when I walked in with my cheer uniform on he was always a sucker for a woman in uniform.

"Okay ladies that was amazing take five!" Hermione said as we were in the gym practicing for one of the games that had started to be an everyday routine I get out of school I go to cheer practice for about 3 hours and then FP came and got me. My life started to become simple and I enjoyed it I didn't want all the excitement that came with being a part of a Serpant I was starting to find who I was.

Suddenly I became dizzy I had to sit down and get my thoughts together something was off with me lately I didn't really have an appetite I was tired 24/7 I fell asleep everywhere my clothes was getting a little snug I thought it was my period but I never experienced these symptoms before I just didn't know what was happening to me was I sick?

"Hey babe are you okay?" Hermione said as she brought me a bottle of water sensing my distress

I looked up and took the bottle of water from her silently thanking her "Yeah I'm alright just my head won't swimming I don't know maybe I'm dehydrated"

She put her hand up to my head checking my temperature "Geez Alice have you gone to the doctor? You're burning up"

I rolled my eyes "Are you kidding me? Of course not Hermione I'm fine alright? Whatever it is it will pass now can we get back to practice please?" I said standing up quickly I must have stood up to fast because I saw nothing but darkness as I fell to the ground hearing Hermione scream my name.

I woke up and saw nothing but white, white light a man with a white mask over his face as they poked and prodded at me I looked around searching for familiar face but I saw no one where was I? How did I get here? And why am I in this bed?

"She waking up" I heard a nurse say "Ms. Smith do you know where you are? You passed out you're in the hospital"

"What? How? I don't remember" I said trying to sit up but they gently forced me to sit still

"No try not to move too much okay? The doctor will be in momentarily to speak with you okay? Your sisters in the waiting room would you like her back her with you?"

Confused as to who they were talking about I was about to start asking more questions but I suddenly remembered "Hermione. Yes please send her back"

I saw as the nurse excused herself to go and find my "sister". Hermione popped her head around the door smiling at me "I hope you're not upset with me but when you passed out I was so frightened I didn't know what to do the nurse wasn't there anymore I had no choice Ali" She said taking the seat next to the hospital bed

" Hermione stop it's fine you did what you had to do I probably would have done the same thing too thank you I appreciate it" I said grabbing her hand holding it as the doctor walked in the room

" Alice Smith?" he asked as he looked down at his chart in his hand

"Yes that's me is everything okay doctor?" I asked him trying to read his facial expressions which was completely neutral

" I guess it all depends on your definition of okay from the looks of the test we ran on you Miss Smith you were severely dehydrated which probably cause you to pass out abruptly"

"That's all? Okay well why don't you pump some more fluids in me and I can be on my way why all the dramatics?"

He finally looked up at me with a serious look on his face "Miss Smith you're pregnant six weeks to be exact look I know you're young but you have options and I'll be more than happy to send someone in here to discuss those options with you but you are in fact going to have a baby I'll leave you alone with the information you just received" And with that he let himself out of the room leaving me speechless

"Holy shit Ali…...you're going to be a mom?" Hermione said slowly sitting back in her seat

"Oh my god..please tell me you didn't call and tell FP I was here" I said looking at her with horror all over my face

"I tried Ali but I couldn't get a hold of him no one could find him" Hermione shrugged it not really knowing what else to tell me

I buried my face in my hands trying to keep my last bit of sanity "Great another thing to worry about" All of a sudden I broke down all at once. Me? A mom? I can't be a mother I didn't even have a mother how was I supposed to be one? Tears streamed down my face I tried my hardest to catch my breath

I felt Hermione climb into bed with me and held me in her arms rocking me as I cried on her shoulder "You're going to be okay Alice I promise I'm not gonna leave your side we'll figure this out together okay?"

I looked at her and gave her a watery smile "Hermione you truly are the best friend a girl could ask for" I grabbed her hugging her again

I heard someone walk in the room thinking it was another nurse I didn't bother to look up "Alice in Wonderland?" She said and my heart stopped beating in my chest only one person use to call me that

I turned to see a woman in her late 30s with a clean cut Bob and blue eyes and had on a baby blue fitted dress with a pearl necklace looking as if she was drowning in money. She looked older but still the same as the last time I saw her "Mom?" I stared at the woman who abandoned me all those years ago who just left without a second glance

"Darlin' you are so beautiful you look just like me" she smiled at me with unshed tears in her eyes

"How did you know I was here?" The coldness filled my voice was I supposed to welcome her in open arms? After she left me with that monster?

"I've had eyes and ears on you for quite some time now Alice we have a lot of things to talk about"

Hermione stood from the bed smiling "Hi I'm Hermione I'm Ali's best friend it's such a pleasure to meet you I didn't know Ali had a mom who looked like a sister"

My mother laughed I remembered how she use to charm people with her personality "Oh darlin' you are too cute for television and call me Leigh Anne please thank you for keeping your eyes on my baby and being her friend at Riverdale I really do appreciate it"

"Oh it's no problem Leigh Anne" She looked at me "Well I'm gonna go find Alice something to drink and give you guys some alone time" She said slipping out of the room

"Why are you here?" I said coldly

"I came to see about my baby" She smiled sitting in Hermione's old seat

"You left me mother along time ago I'm not a baby anymore I'm about to have a baby of my own I'm not the same heartbroken little girl you left with an abusive asshole of a father who beat me day in and day out" I said as tears ran down my face "You just left me! I thought you loved me you were all I had god you're so selfish!"

"Baby I had to be" She cried "You're father was going to kill me or I was going to do it myself I wanted to take you with me but he wouldn't let me he caught me trying to take you and took you away from me he said if I wanted to leave then that's fine but he knew taking you away from me would hurt me more than he ever could"

"You didn't write, you didn't call? Why mom?" I said as she brushed the tears from my eyes

"Baby I wrote you everyday for 3 whole years I called you but your father would block every number I would call from I wanted you my sweet girl" She said rubbing my hair "I still do I've come back for you and I can see I've come just in time"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her

She grabbed both of my hands and held them to her heart "I want you to come live with me in Texas baby we live in a beautiful 6 bedroom home it's got everything it's just begging to be occupied"

"We?" I asked

"James my husband and I oh he's so excited to meet you I've been talking about you ever since him and I met you also have a little sister darlin' she's 7 she's just so curious and bright but her head is always in the clouds poor thing can't focus to save her life I've shown her pictures of you she's convinced you're a model or something she wanted to come so bad but I thought this trip would be best if I took it alone baby I want you so bad and that grand baby of mine you have baking in your tummy we'll figure it out I know I missed out on being your mother but please let me be there for the rest of the way"

I stared at her as the tears came streaming down her face and I could see she was genuine and meant every word she said. There was still one problem FP what about him? This was his baby too I couldn't just leave him without him or not give him the opportunity to raise our baby together besides what about school I knew I couldn't be on the river vixens anymore but I still wanted to see everyone especially Hermione she became my rock lately this was all too much to think about I had to get out of here and be on my own and think things through

"Mom I need to think about this this isn't just my baby I have to tell FP"

She rolled her eyes in disgust at the mention of his name "Sweet pea I hate that you're going off in my footsteps settling down with a serpent when I got pregnant with you at 17 I didn't have a choice but to move in with your lousy father I didn't have any family my mother couldn't give a hot damn about what I did so I was forced to live with that monster it was only till it was too late that he showed me his true colors but I'm giving you a choice come to Dallas to live with us your family we can get you graduated enrolled in college find you a nice respectable young man to settle down with don't think you're trapped baby you're not now I'm going to be at the Hilton till you decide what you want" she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it "Call me whenever you need me and I'll come running I don't care what time it is"

I smiled at her as she cupped my cheek in her hand "Alright mom I will"

"Do you need my driver? I'm sure he'll take you wherever you girls need to go"

What the hell? She had a personal driver shit my mom was loaded "Um no Hermione drove her car she'll take me home"

She smiled at me again "Alright sugar let me know as soon as you decide" she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Bye Ali" and with that she left and left me questioning if all of that had really just took place

It was dark outside about the time they finally let me leave. Hermione was a real sport she looked like she was dead tired but I didn't hear her complain once. We still hadn't heard from FP around the time I got home I was starting to get worried what if something happened to him? I knew he wasn't inside his bike was missing so where the hell could he be?

"You sure you don't want me to come inside and keep you company?" Hermione asked with a hopeful smile on her face

I smiled at her she truly was a god send "No I'm fine go enjoy your Friday night and go have sex with your boyfriend. But make sure it's protected please!" I said laughing rubbing my stomach

"Oh you can definitely count on that, you gonna be okay Ali?"

I sighed covering my eyes with my hands "Something like that, well I guess I better go wait up for him I'll call you if anything changes okay?" I said getting out of the car

"Okay be safe love you" she blew and air kiss as I blew her one back and slammed the door watching as she drove away

I laid up half the night tossing and turning waiting for FP to get home I was ready to pull my hair out I was worrying so much. He finally stumbled into the house smelling like booze around 6 am. He looked a complete mess like he hadn't slept at all.

"FP" I said in a deathly calm voice "Where the hell have you been? I've been up all night worried sick you didn't call no one could find you what's going on?"

He looked at me and I could see the hurt all in his face like was truly hurt about something "I lost my job Alice the shop is going out of business"

Oh god this couldn't have happened at a worse time what the hell were we supposed to do? "FP I'm sorry I had no idea but you can't just disappear like that you have a girlfriend a family you don't just do that!" I yelled trying to get him to see my point of view

"What the hell were you going to do Alice! What the hell were you supposed to say! Spread your legs and make it all better!?" He screamed he had to be drunk still if he thought it was okay for him to talk to me like that

I picked up a vase and threw it towards his head but missed as he ducked out of the crossfire "God you're such a bastard! How dare you speak that way to me! You don't talk that way to the people you love FP! If you were having problems you come to me and you lean on me and you have faith that we can get through this thing together!"

"Well that doesn't matter anymore I've already come to a decision I'm joining the army they offer good benefits and they take care of you"

I looked at him as my heart fell to my stomach I couldn't breathe was this really happening? Why was he doing this without even talking to me "You're not serious?" I asked

"As a heart attack I report to basic training in two days" He said shoving his hands in his pockets

"But what about me? What about us? What am I supposed to do?" my voice cracked as I asked completely heartbroken

"Wait…...If you can manage if not then I guess another one bites the dust" he said walking to the room slamming the door

Crying I went to my jacket and pulled out the number my mother gave me. I went to the phone and dialed she quickly picked up on the second ring "Mom?"

"Hey darlin' are you okay?" I could hear her smile through the phone

"Yeah I'm alright but I've made a decision…..I'm coming with you" And just like that I knew my life would no longer be the same.

I watched as my mother's driver loaded my last bag into the trunk. I couldn't cry another tear if I wanted too. I cried a river the moment FP left again for the second time without even saying bye or acknowledging me I wish I could say leaving without a proper goodbye would make the whole ordeal a little easier but it didn't. I was still breaking inside I still loved that man even though he was too broken to love me back anymore.

"Ali darlin' are you ready to go? The plane leaves in about an hour we gotta get to the airport" My mother put her hand on my shoulder pulling me back to my harsh reality

I thought I couldn't cry anymore but I guess I could I fell into my mother's arms holding on to her as I cried on her shoulder "I loved him so much mom I don't understand what happened"

"Oh baby" She wiped my tears in my face "You two may have had to grow up fast and on your own but you're still young he's just young and dumb right now but you can't wait for him to get his head together you have someone to put first now it's not just you anymore" She held me tighter "Come on sweetie we gotta go"

"You're right" I said looking over my shoulder at the trailer "It's time to move forward" I was gone and hoped I never had to see Riverdale ever again.

GUYS! I KNOW THERE WAS PLENTYYYYYY OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! AND THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE TO UNFOLD! SO ALICE'S MOM IS BACK IN THE PICTURE! AND SHE WANTS TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME! EXPECT A HUGE TIME JUMP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO IT'S GONNA GET PRETTY WHEN ALICE TOUCH DOWN IN DALLAS! AND DON'T WORRY IT'S DEFINITELY NOT THE END OF RIVERDALE OR ALICE AND FP! THEY CAN'T BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME! UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HELLO MY PEEPS! It's about that time chapter 8 of SWS is here! Now on the next chapter expect a time jump! It's bout to get pretty lit! Enjoy

When I first touched down in Dallas I was in for the culture shock of my life. It was like the wild West but modernized. Cowboys with boots and nice southern woman with high stiff looking hair I was definitely out of my comfort zone. When we got to their house, my new home I was stunned. It was a huge white two story plantation style home. Servants were waiting outside to great us nothing was normal about any of this my mother and step dad were extremely wealthy to say the least.

"Welcome home sweetheart" My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a bone crushing hug "Hilda!" she yelled as we walked inside the mansion

I slowly spun in a circle looking at my new home that looked like a museum that only carried beautiful things. Everything was spotless there was not a dust bunny in sight. I was scared to touch anything scared to knock something out of place.

Suddenly an average height blonde lady with the most kind brown eyes descended down the stairs. She was older looked like she was in her late fifties. Her clothes were simple black slacks with a baby blue cardigan. "Welcome back ma'am" she said with a thick southern accent as she smiled at my mother then turned her attention to me "You are as pretty as a picture and you're absolutely glowing" She gave me a warm smile

"Hilda I'd like to formally introduce my daughter Alice, Alice sweet pea this is Hilda she's your little sisters governess and she's going to keep an eye on you as well while you're here adult or not everyone needs looking after, Hilda please show my daughter where her living quarters will be I have to go check on the status of the brunch I'm throwing for the garden society it's not gonna plan itself" She said giving me a firm kiss on the cheek and walked down the corridor "

I turned back toward Hilda and saw she was smiling but had an odd expression on her face "What is it?" I said becoming self conscious

"Darlin don't take this the wrong way but why do you have two big holes in the knees of your britches?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice

I looked down at my jeans at the holes she was referring to and laughed as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear "Oh um I bought them this way I thought they looked pretty cool"

She arched her eyebrow and grunted "They sure do dress funny up North come on sweetie I'll show you to your room" She said as we walked up the spiral staircase

"What about my things?" I asked

"Darlin' that's what the help is for" She said and she stopped in front of a door "This is your room" She opened the door and my mouth dropped never in my years of living have a seen a room so beautiful the room was almost all white with a hint lavender. I had a lovely canopy bed with a lavender bedspread and lovely white throw pillows. I had a desk, a white couch, and as I walked deeper into the room I saw that I had one of the largest walk in closets known to man

"I don't think I have enough clothes to fill this closet" I finally spoke up in awe

Hilda chuckled "Alice dear that's no problem I have a feeling your mother is going to turn you into the proper southern lady and that comes with looking the part"

I ran my fingers over the bedspread "But I'm not even southern" I said looking up at her

"You stay in Texas long enough you will be"

"Where's my little sister?" I asked curious as to why she had yet to make an appearance

"She should be here any minute now from school your step father went to go pick her up about 20 minutes before you arrived"

"What's she like?" I said in whisper

"She's beautiful like you, she's curious, smart, has the biggest imagination I have ever seen I swear that girls gonna be a writer or something. She's so excited to meet you Alice she's been counting down the days you'd get here that is if you agreed to come back with your mama she needs someone to look up to Alice and I think you're perfect for the job" Hilda said as I felt her grab my hand

"No Hilda, I don't think I'm the right one for that job" I said not able to bring myself to look her in the face

"Honey that baby in your tummy couldn't been given a better fitting mama than you" I snapped my head up and read her expression on her face and it was nothing but genuine

"How did you know? Did my mother tell you?" I asked

She laughed and sat on my bed and patted the spot beside her telling me to sit which I obeyed "Darlin' she didn't have to I could smell that baby the moment you stepped out the car, Can I ask where the baby's father is?"

I laughed but it was anything but humorous it was filled with anger and resentment "He…..he wasn't ready not that I even bothered to tell him but I thought he was my hero he saved me from a maniac of a father and took me in and gave me love and support but when things got hard he crumbled faster than a game of Jenga" I said looking away from her wiping a tear that fell from my eyes "I should've known better" I said silently kicking myself for being so stupid

"Stop that" Hilda said firmly

"What?" I said looking at her confused

"Feeling sorry for yourself, that baby is coming sooner than you think and he or she is gonna need it's mama to have it together now darlin' you were dealt a crap hand and for that I'm sorry but what's done is done rather you like it or not you have a family who loves you and we aren't going anywhere so get use to us" She smiled and gave my forehead a kiss and leaned me against her shoulder

All of sudden I heard a door open downstairs and slam followed by a pitter patter of feet running "Is she here?" I heard a little girl's voice which made me straighten immediately

"Slow down cow girl you wanna scare her?" I heard a man's raspy laugh

"Alexandria Scarlett you get your butt over and give your mother some affection!" My mother yelled but you could tell that she wasn't serious

Alexandria? That was her name? It was lovely and the situation started to get realer and realer by the minute

I heard my sister sigh loudly and shuffled her feet to wherever our mother was "But mama!" She whined "I wanna meet her!"

"Alex watch your tone young lady now she's bound to come out I'm sure she hears all of your whining and carrying on" My mother said

Hilda looked at me and nodded towards the door "They're waiting sweet pea" She smiled

I slowly got up and made my way towards the door. I walked out of the room and saw the three of them standing in the middle of the hallway. All at the same time they turned their attention towards me.

I looked at Alexandria and smiled. She was beautiful, long blonde ringlets in her hair she had a baby face beautiful blue eyes she was wearing a blue and grey school uniform with a long sleeved white shirt. She still had on her backpack with a pink horse lunch box in her hand. She stared in awe at me which made me a little uneasy.

I slowly walked over to her and kneeled in front of her "Hi" I smiled "My name is Alice but you can call me Ali it's lovely to meet you Alexandria" I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear which I guess jolted her back to reality because all of a sudden she tackled me with a hug

"Alex darlin' be careful you have to be gentle with her" James my stepfather said stepping forward

"Daddy said I couldn't rough house with you that you had a baby in your tummy and that I had to be extra careful did I hurt the baby?" She looked at me with horror in her eyes

"Alex-" He tried to interject again but this time I shook my head stopping him letting him know it was fine I scooped her up in my arms and settled her on my hip and playfully poked her nose

"Not at all angel but I have a lot of stuff in my room to unpack and I sort of need help can I enlist you to be my little helper?" I looked at her and she looked as if she was about to burst

"YES!" She's screeched causing me to jump a bit but I laughed it off

"Alright let's go!" I put her down and looked at my mother "Mom would you like to help too?"

I saw she had tears in her eyes after watching our exchange "No" she said weakly before clearing her throat finding her voice "Y'all go head I'll give you two a bit more time to bond on your on I'll be in a little later"

I looked down to see that Alex had grabbed my hand "Okay guess it's just us two for the moment come on" I smiled leading her to my room

So far being a big sister was pretty cool. I smiled at Alex as she chatted with me she was extremely animated and loved to talk with her hands. She asked me about my life in Riverdale and if I missed it at all. I told her that there was nothing to miss

"Ali?" Alexandria said

"What's up Angel?" I said flopping on the bed beside her

"Are you gonna leave?" She said looking absolutely terrified

Scrunching my eyebrows together I looked at her wondering what made her ask that "No Alex this is my home now I'm not going anywhere what made you say that?"

"My friend Isabelle she heard her mom saying that you were probably a floater that you were gonna use mama and daddy for all they had and leave like a thief in the night"

Great the rumor mill was already churning and what the hell? This snooty socialite didn't even know me! But I guess there's gossip everywhere you went. "Alex your friends mom kind of sounds like- excuse my language but a huge bitch" Alex eyebrows shot up in surprise and my choice of words then we burst into laughter at the same time "Don't tell mom okay?" She nodded her head in agreement "Alex I'd never leave you besides your pretty awesome and I have a feeling you and I are gonna be the best of friends"

She smiled me "Did you have a best friend at back in Riverdale?"

I nodded "I did her name was Hermione I miss her a lot"

"Why don't you call her?"

I smiled sadly at her innocence praying she did go through half of what I've been through "Because it's better that way less complicated for everyone involved"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me and I responded immediately "Girls?" My mother leaned up against the door "Wash up my love's dinner is ready"

"Come on Ali!" Alex said running out of the room

"I'm gonna kill that stuck up little plastic bimbo for saying that about you, I might just push her down the stairs at the society brunch" My mother said with a serious expression that I knew meant business

I laughed "just make sure there are no witnesses that's how they get you"

She laughed with me "Trust me darlin' there never are come on let's get you some supper" she put her arm around me and walked me downstairs

I guess my new life would be so bad after all


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HAPPY READING FOLKS And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

CHAPTER 9

"Ali darlin' your mama's waiting for you downstairs" James my step father poked his head into my room

I stared at my reflection in the mirror I had been in Dallas for over four and a half months and I was definitely starting to show. I saw myself and I definitely look the part my dirty blonde locks that was usually wild and untamed were teased, curled and put up in a very southern hairdo. I didn't really hate it but it was nothing that I was use to. My baby blue dress was loose and flowy but you could still tell that I was expecting.

I blew out a shaky breath my nerves were clearly getting the best of me "Thanks James" I gave him a tight smile "How many people are out there?"

He chuckled sensing my nervousness "Alice you are gonna be just fine especially with a lion of a mother like Leigh Anne and everyone knows better than to mess with one of her cubs"

I laughed "I just don't see why I have to go to this thing so everyone can just talk about me" I looked down at my semi swollen belly

"Ali you're young everyone makes mistakes but what I admire about you kitten is that you own up to them unlike that cowardly SOB down there-"

"Alrighty James I get it" I laughed cutting him off in the middle of his overprotective rant

"You know darlin' you can call me dad…..if you want to I mean you're basically my daughter and I don't believe in favorites around here"

I walked over to him and gave him a warm hug "Thanks James I'll take it into consideration now let's get to the garden before mother blows a gasket"

I got to the garden and it was immediately all eyes on me you could hear the whispers and the glares that were being thrown my way but surprisingly it didn't really bother me as much. I just headed straight towards the food

"Ali!" I felt small hands wrap around my waist I looked down to see Alex smiling up at me

"Hey there Angel face how goes it? You having fun?"

"I can't wait till this is over I hate panty hose with a burning passion" She said and I couldn't help laughing at her obvious irritation

"You and me both squirt where is Isabelle and her nightmare of a mother so I can know when to avoid her?"

"They're over by the fountain whispering with the other snooty hooty moms I don't know why mama throws these things she hates basically everybody here" Alex said rolling her eyes

Before I got a chance to respond someone else did it for me "Alexandria what did I say about running that mouth of yours?" My mother said walking up on us with her hands on her hips

Alex folded her arms and pouted out her lips "To do it in private or not at all" She said rolling her eyes

Mother smiled and began fussing with Alex's appearance fixing things that seemed out of place "Why are y'all over here shoved off in the corner, Ali baby you need to be circling the room forming relationships"

"Mama everyone here already knows everything there is to know about me I have no desire to even hold a thirty second conversation with any of these people" I said slowly reaching my breaking point

"Really? Not even an old friend?" I froze at the sound of that it sounded so familiar

Slowly I turned around to see where it was coming from and laid eyes on who it was "Hal Cooper" a smile slowly spread across my face

He smiled even brighter he looked genuinely happy to see me. I ran over and threw my arms around him it was so good to see a familiar and friendly face having a friend who knew me before everything went to hell here with me didn't make me feel so alone "Oh my god Alice I thought I'd never see you again" He said tucking my loose hair behind my ear

"Same" I laughed holding on to his shoulders scared to let go scared he'd disappear "How on earth are you at my mama's garden party right now?"

"Mama? Dear Lord you been in the South a little too long it's starting to rub off on you" I swatted his arm playfully " My Uncle is best friends with James I'm staying in Dallas for the summer before I go to TAMU this fall I'm majoring in English I hope to be a writer someday, God Ali it's so good to see you why'd you disappear?"

I arched my eyebrows "Hal Cooper you mean to tell me you didn't notice this belly of mine?" I said looking down at my stomach

His mouth flew open "Alice your pregnant? When? How? Is it FP's?"

That comment earned him another swat on the arm "Are you dumb Hal of course it's FP's! And he doesn't know so if you go home anytime soon please don't mention anything about this"

"Of course Ali, wait a minute did you say your mom? You're living with your mother? How?" Hal asked causing my mother to clear her throat

"Ali darling this conversation is starting to get a little to heavy, Mr. Cooper pleasure to make your acquaintance in case you didn't catch on I'm Alice's mother"

" it's lovely to meet you" He said shaking her hand

After a really awkward pause I looped my arm through Hal's arm "Mother we're going to take a walk through the garden if that's alright?"

She narrowed her eyes at the both of us but quickly covers it up with a smile "Of course darlin don't run off too far"

I smiled and pulled him away towards the garden. As we walked through in silence. I tugged him closer to me finding comfort in his presence. It wasn't like my and FP's bond but it wasn't horrible I could easily get use to him being around.

"How are you doing Alice really?" Hal said interrupting my thoughts

"I don't know it still hasn't really hit me yet the more and more my stomach grows it gets a little realer but I don't think it's gonna register that I'm a mom until the baby's in arms it's a little scary that I'm doing this by myself my family keeps saying they're going to be there for me but it's different when it's just me" I said sitting down on a bench

"You're not alone Alice you never were" Hal said sitting down next to me

I smiled at him trying to hold it together but suddenly burst into tears and fell into his arms "Oh Hal" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck

"It's alright Ali I got you" he said tightening his grip around me holding me as I cried

I pulled away grabbing his face softly caressing his cheek "You always have" I said giving him a watery smile as I leaned in and kissed his lips softly as if they were barely there I pulled back trying to read his face and he definitely looked surprised like he couldn't believe this was happening

"Do you want to get dinner sometimes…..with me?" He added making sure I knew it would be with him

I laughed softly "I'd love too but what will everyone think? You asking me out in my condition?"

He tucked my hair behind my ear "Screw them I've been waiting for this moment for forever I'm not gonna let them ruin it"

I smiled he really was something else "We better get back before they send a search party" I said getting up as I felt him grab my hand. I looked up at him and smiled still holding his hand with mine. We walked back to the party avoiding the states that was being thrown our way. My mother seen us holding hands and smiled she didn't have to say anything for me to understand. She thought Hal was a good pick he came from a wealthy family but Hal had no clue what he was getting himself into I'm not sure I even did.

"Hal call me this week and we'll set something up or maybe you can come by the house and we can have lunch in the backyard?" I smiled the sound of hopefulness flowing through my voice

He grabbed my other hand a returned a gentle smile "Absolutely I'll call you tomorrow" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave him one in return "I'll see you soon, it's been a pleasure" he gave a friendly smile to my mother who I assumed was behind me and walked away

"You've done well darlin that boy worships the ground you walk on I can tell" My mother smiled at me throwing her arm around my shoulder

I smiled at her hoping to god I wasn't blushing "He's alright I guess" I said trying to play as coy as I possible could. Even though the butterflies in my stomach said differently

"Where have you been young lady?" I froze as I heard a stern voice ask me as I tried to creep up the stairs

I turned to see my parents sitting in the living room right by the front door in the pajamas they looked furious. I sighed and slowly walked towards them with my heels in my mind that I took off my the front door hoping I wouldn't give myself away "Dad I'm sorry" I said I had started calling James Dad right around Hal and I had started exclusively seeing each other about a month and a half ago.

"Where were you Ali?" My mother asked I could tell she was more worried than angry but she was definitely still angry "Were you with Halrold? Just because approve of the two of you doesn't mean you can just come strolling in at all different hours of the night"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics "Mom its 12:30 I hardly call that late"

"And your curfew was at 11:00 Alice" My step father stepped forward his voice was stern as if he meant business "Tell Hal to come by tomorrow we need to have a talk man to man"

My mouth dropped oh no this couldn't be happening would could he possibly have to talk to Hal about "Dad come on are you serious is that really necessary?"

He looked at my mother and back at me "Abso-fucking-lutely, good night Alice"

The next day my stomach was in knots I broke out in a cold sweat Hal and my dad had been in his study for about 20 minutes now what in the hell could they have to talk about that long

"Alice in Wonderland quit frowning you'll start to wrinkle don't worry I'm sure that it'll work itself out Hal is from a good family"

I started to tune her out after she started to talk about breeding from good stock. What the hell did that have to do with Hal and I? I didn't expect Hal to stay this wasn't his problem nor his responsibility.

My heart jumped out of my chest when they finally walked out of my fathers looked as if he had been through the ringer. He looked up at me and a smile slowly spread across his face. I smiled back at him and walked over to him as he grabbed my hand. I kissed his lips softly "Are you okay honey?"

He smiled at me "I'm amazing, come on let's go walkthrough the garden"

I threw him a questionable glance "Okay"

As we walked through garden hand and hand I noticed how nervous he had gotten his hands were extremely clammy and he was extremely quiet "Hal whats wrong?"

"Alice…...I have something I need to ask you"

I looked at him waiting "Okay what is it?"

"I think….we should get married" I stared at him trying to register what he had just said to me "Well what do you think?" He said smiling hopeful

"I think…...I'm going to fucking kill my Dad" I said taking off towards the house to rip James a new one when felt a hand around my wrist stopping me

"Alice what are you doing!? I just asked you to marry me for god sakes! Why are you acting this way?" He said I could hear the hurt in his voice and the look on his face just about broke me

"Because you don't mean it! I can't ask you to give up your life like that Hal I'm sorry but I can't I care about you too much to do that. I have a lifetime cooking inside of me" I said as the tears came pouring down my face "Hal you have dreams, goals are you really willing to give all that up?"

"Yes" He answered not hesitating one bit "You are my dream Alice I've been wanting this for a while now and now that I've got you I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go that easily I'm still going to go to college when I'm away at school you'll be with your parents when I'm home will be together I want this Ali I want you, just be crazy with me marry me lets go off the deep end together"

I laughed with the tears still streaming down my face "You're serious?"

He tangled his hands into my wild hair and kissed me firmly "Abso-fucking-lutely" He whispered against my lips

I threw my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck "Okay, let's do this"

A/N PLEASE YALL DONT HATE ME JUST KNOW FP AND ALICE IS TOTALLY ENDGAME! It legit made me sick writing this shit lol but I have a story to tell, also expect about a 20 year time jump! WERE GOING BACK TO RIVERDALE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for reading my beautiful people please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N HEY MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! ( Although i have no clue if you guys are reading anymore big ups to "beware of trips" my consistent reviewer I got hella love for you!) enjoy chapter 10 REVIEW PLEASEEEEE

"Alice what's taking so long we're going to miss our flight" Hal yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He and I had just had our 20th anniversary and what did he give me? A big box of nothing he forgot actually. He did however tell me and our three kids that we're movie back to riverdale to take over the town newspaper his father left to him.

I had been avoiding that places for over 20 years and have succeeded up until this point I can still remember our conversation when he broke the news

" _Why the hell would you want to move back there Hal! You know what's at stake! You are the only father Charles knows!"_

" _Goddamnit! Lower your voice Ali" Hal says closing the door hoping that none of the children over heard us "I am his father okay? Me! And no low life like FP is going to take that from me? I've been there through it all no one has to find out and no one will"_

 _I started pacing the floor, why does he want to go back there? I buried that place in the back of my mind for so long hoping that I would never have to relive that part of my life anymore. I made a life for myself my three beautiful children who I loved more than anything in the world. Charles, Polly and Elizabeth were my whole entire life and I couldn't bare losing them and I knew that if I went back to riverdale then that's exactly what would happen._

" _Hal" I said placing my hands on his chest "We've had a happy life here in Texas for over 20 years we've built a life for us you and me so why ruin it why go backwards?"_

" _Alice this is a great opportunity for me I can finally write the things that I want be my own boss finally be in control why can't you just do this for me please?" I've been the perfect wife for decades from the parties to the socials to the cotillions I've done everything that he asked of me but it never felt good enough he was never satisfied._

" _Fine Hal, you win again" I said slipping past him walking out of the room not being able to be in his presence anymore_

"Betty will you please go till your father that I'll be down in a second before he gets a ulcer" I said rolling my eyes putting on my coat

"Mom you know he's just going to come up here and complain anyway no matter what I tell him why don't we just go down together" I looked at my daughter who looked so much like I did when I was 17, minus the wild hair and the tight clothing she was the prime example of the girl next door

"Fine but at least go make sure your brother and sister are ready to go" I said walking down the stairs towards my impatient husband "Have my parents called?" I said looking at Hal waiting for his answer

He huffed "No Alice I haven't your sister hasn't called from New York either I'm sure they'll call you on your cell or by the time we get to the new house, Betty, Polly, Chic! In five minutes the car is moving without you!"

Like clockwork they all came running down the stairs "Dad you really need to un-clinch we have plenty of time" Chic said making his usual smart ass commentary he had my blonde hair and blue eyes but he had FP's everything else

"Chic can you please try not to be such an asshole the whole trip" Polly said rolling her eyes

"Excuse me!? When was it ever okay to swear in front of your mother!? Language young lady!" I said giving Polly my infamous mom stare that I learned over the years from my own mother "And Chic I don't know what you're smiling at because as soon as we get to our new home you're checking out community colleges now everybody march!"

The air in riverdale was different,cleaner than what I remember but that didn't make it any easier to breathe. We drove through town down the streets I use to run throughout the night. Riverdale was my home it was everything to me at one point and time but now all I see when I look around is the place where my heart was broken in a million pieces.

We pulled up to the beautiful two story white home that looked absolutely perfect. Perfectly groomed cut green grass nothing was out of place and I had a feeling that Hal wanted our family to look exactly like that house.

"We're home guys you like it?" Hal said as he turned of the car after he pulled into the driveway

"I miss Dallas, what if we don't fit in here dad?" Betty said I could hear the concern in her voice

"Elizabeth you're Cooper, that means you're royalty in Riverdale everyone will want to be your friend" Hal said dismissing Betty

"Sweetheart you'll be just fine I promise" I smiled grabbing betty's hand "You all will I'm going to make this place our home if it kills me" I smiled at my children hoping that they couldn't read the discomfort on my face

"Great can we get out the car now? My freaking but hurts" Polly said opening the door not waiting for a response

"Hey dad does this place have an attic?" Chic asked Hal

"Yes what did you have in mind son?" Hal said

"Think we can turn it into my room?"

"Why on earth would you want to move into a drafty attic Charles?" I spoke up

"A man needs his privacy mom" He smiled as he high fived his father which irritated the hell out of me

"No" I said immediately putting the discussion to bed "Come on Betty, Chic lets go get settled inside"

"After you guys get settled why don't you take the kids in town and show them around it will be good for them to get to know their surroundings" Hal said

"Hal I don't really think thats-" I tried to say but Chic cut me off

"Come on mom please you guys made us move to this freaking town at least show us around"

I rolled my eyes "Ugh! Fine! And watch your mouth Charles Fitzgerald Cooper!" I said getting out of the car and slamming the door

Hours went by as I drove the kids around town showing them where they would be going to school, Sweetwater River, and last but not least Pops

"This is where I use to work my fingers to the bone day in and day out" I said looking up at the building that literally become my home away from home

"What do they serve here?" Polly asked with an arched eyebrow, she was like me as well especially personality wise she had my temper and so did Betty although Betty kept her darkness a little more under wraps than Polly

"Burgers, shakes, fries, you name it" I said smiling walking up the stairs into the building

"Grandmother would have a plum fit if she knew we were eating at a dive like this" Polly said folding her arms

"Polly you're so stuck up God" Chic said shoving Polly's shoulder

"Chic touch me again and I'll end you" Polly said stepping towards her brother challenging him

"Alright enough you two have a seat!" I yelled

"Alice? Alice Smith?"

"Pop Tate?" I smiled "Oh my goodness! It's been so long how are you?" I said giving him a hug

"Good, great! Business is still going strong they cant get enough of my shakes nobody makes a better shake than you though" He smiled at me

"Oh you flatterer you, these are my children Charles he's 20 Polly she's 17 and Betty's 16 Polly and Betty are starting their sophomore and junior year at Riverdale high but Chic here is looking for a part time job while he waits to start classes soon are you hiring Pop?" I smiled at Chic seeing the irritation plain as day on his face

"We could always use more help around here young man are you interested?" Pop tate said

He sighed and sat down at a nearby booth "Yeah sure why not"

"Great come see me tomorrow will talk, Alice lovely to see you again get what you want it's on the house" He smiled and went back behind the counter

Sitting down in the booth I scanned over the menu 20 years went by and it still was the same not that it was a bad thing it was sort of refreshing the one thing in my life that was somewhat good was the same as I left it

"Mom who is that woman that just walked in?" Betty asked grabbing my attention I looked up to see who she was referring to and my heart stopped in my chest

Before I could realize what I was doing I was walking towards her "Hermione?" I whispered

She only aged a bit she still looked youthful as our days running through riverdale high. If she hated me I didn't blame her I left without a second glance and didn't even call her but it was easier that way I had to let go of all things that reminded me of FP.

"Alice? Oh my god Alice!" She ran towards me and flung herself on me wrapping her arms around me cutting off my circulation but I didn't care this way by bestest friend in the world and I never wanted to let her go

"I thought I was never going to see you again" She said her voice was thick with emotion

"Hermione I'm so sorry I had to go I couldn't be here with him" I whispered in her ear "It was too hard I needed a clean break"

"I don't blame you Ali, I never did" She held my hands " Not now okay? We'll talk later" She looked over to the booth where the kids sat "Is that? Oh my word Ali are those your children?"

"Yeah those are my babies" I smiled in pride gazing at my gorgeous creations "Come meet them please, Oh wait a second who is this?" I saw a gorgeous younger version of Hermione behind her

"Veronica Lodge" The girl smiled confidently shaking my hand "Lovely to meet you Mrs..?"

"Oh! Cooper Alice Cooper"

"Wait a minute! Ali you….you married Hal Cooper!?" Hermione said grabbing my shoulders

"Yep, we've been married 20 years last month was our anniversary" I smiled holding up the nice size rock on my finger

"Oh yeah we're are definitely talking later but for now introductions are in order" We walked over to where the kids sat drinking there shakes

"Kids this is Hermione Lodge she was my best friend in high school she had my back when no one else did" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder "Mimi this is Betty my youngest, Polly my middle child and this is Charles he's the oldest" When I introduced Chic she immediately looked at me with a questionable glance and I gave her a slight nod answering her question that she didn't dare to speak out loud

"Its lovely to meet you all you guys are the spitting image of your mother, this is my lovely daughter Veronica"

"Hello everyone" Veronica spoke to them but stopped when she saw Betty and a small smile spread across her face "Hi"

"Hi" Betty smiled " I'm Betty"

"So I heard" Veronica smiled "Now that you mention it are you Elizabeth Cooper?"

"Yes I am" Betty said tucking her hair behind her ear something I came to find out she only did when she was nervous

"I think I'm your peer mentor I'm supposed to be showing you around school next week"

"Looking forward to it" Betty smiled

"Careful sis your boner is about to knock over the table" I heard Polly whispered in Betty's ear but I unfortunately heard it and sent her a death glare

Suddenly I heard the bell ring as the door opened a man walked in he looked older, harder, like he'd been through a few things, but he had the same brown eyes that were so soft and inviting the same eyes that I had once loved so much and they were staring at me

"Ali cat?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN okay yall i really hoped you liked this chapter because it took me forever to finish it lol but until next time but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N happy reading my lovelies REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter 11

" _Ali cat?"_

Holy shit, I couldn't breathe FP Jones standing in front of me I knew it was inevitable that we would run into each other but I never thought it would be this soon while I was this exposed. What was I going to tell my children? Of course they would have a lot of questions but was I ready to answer them was the question.

"FP….." My voice shook "How are you?" I said slowly finding my voice

"How am I? How am I? You left me no phone call no letter nothing and you want to know how I been?" He said his voice slowly rising little by little

"FP" I said sternly "I will not have this discussion in front of my children!" I yelled but immediately regained my composure smoothing over my light blue suit jacket

He looked over at the three of them but stared a little longer at Chic and rubbed his face roughly and looked back at me "I'll be outside we'll talk but I'm not letting you leave without a discussion" He said turned on his heels and storming out the door

I looked back at the kids who were all wearing the same confused expression "Mom? What the hell was that?" Betty asked

"No one just an old friend" I said following FP outside "What do you want FP?" I said walking up to him so close I could feel him breathe "Didn't you make your choice all those years ago? How did you even know I was here? Better yet why are you still here?" I said folding my arms

"Small town Alice, the moment you came back into town the news spread like wildfire and besides I never hated Riverdale like you did" He looked away from me staring off into space "Did you marry Hal Ali?" He said softly his voice was gentle as if he didnt want to scared me I could tell he desperately wanted to know I almost wanted to lie not for him or for me even but for those two crazy teenaged kids in love twenty years ago because I knew that the moment I uttered the truth they would never return

"You already know the answer to that FP" I whispered looking down at my shoes not wanting to see his reaction "I saw you staring at my ring finger" I said holding up my left hand

I heard him take in a sharp breath of air pausing briefly trying to think of what to ask next "So those are his kids in there?" He nodded towards the window

"Yeah they are" I whispered again finally finding the courage to look him in the face immediately regretting that decision when I saw how crestfallen he looked, He had so many emotions on his face surprise, hurt, regret, jealousy, and just a little bit of hate and I couldn't blame him for the past twenty years I spent my life in Dallas looking over my shoulder for a ghost just waiting for someone to pull the rug from under my feet

He laughed rubbing his hands through his greasy hair "Un-fucking-believable so that's who you chose? This stepford wife bullshit" He pointed at my outfit "This isn't you Ali and you know it"

"Fuck you FP!" I said snapping out of my saddened state shoving him blinded with fury "You don't know shit! Especially anything about me that Alice died a long time ago this is the new me" I gestured to my wardrobe "Alice Cooper" I said inches away from his face I knew that last part did nothing but pour salt into his wound but I was hurting just like he was

"Hey" A young man said walking up to us he was the spitting image of FP "What's going on?"

"Jug I told you to wait in the car" He said still staring at me clenching his jaw

"I know but I heard all the yelling what's happening? It sounded like something out of a Tennessee Williams play"

"Nothing just becoming reacquainted with an old friend" He said finally looking at the boy "Jughead this is Alice Cooper you can't tell right now with all the Dior and Chanel but she use to be a serpent, toughest broad I know you know the story with Penny and the pool stick? Well this is her Ali cat this is my Son"

I snapped my head towards FP trying to make sure I heard him correctly he had a son? With who? "Your son?" My voice cracked with emotion

Jughead's eyes grew wide as he looked me up and down "Holy shit thats you? You're a legend around the worm they still keep the pool stick you broke on the wall"

I stared at Jughead briefly confused as to what he was referring to till my head rushed with the memory and I rolled my eyes "You guys should really invest in some art work" I dead panned

"Mom?" I heard Chics voice behind me followed by his footsteps till he was right beside me "You alright?" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder protectively, ever since he was a little boy Chic always felt like he had to look after me like I was the one who needed the protecting and only he could do it he was my everything for awhile he made me believe I could be a mother that I actually knew what I was doing after all I was a kid raising a kid so when he's sisters came along finally I was a pro

"Yes honey I'm fine" I said as calm as I possibly could without showing that I was panicking "Why don't you go back inside and keep your sisters company I'll be in in a little bit" I said giving him a tight smile

"What's your name kid?" FP said stepping closer to him

"Chic" He said standing a little straighter taking his arms from around my shoulder and crossing them into a defensive stance

"Really?" FP looked at me "You named him Chic?"

I glared at him "You really wanna talk about what we named our kids FP? Chic honey have you met Jughead?" I said tilting my head letting FP know that if he wanted to throw jabs that he was in the ring with the champ

"My real names Charles, my grandmother named me" Chic said rolling his eyes obviously getting as irritated as much as I was "Mom who the hell is this guy?" pointing his thumb at FP

"Well this has been fun" I said trying to dead the conversation as quickly as I could "Come on baby let's go" I said trying to pull Chic away before the situation quickly escalated

"What's the rush Ali cat? Just trying to get to know your boy thats all" FP said with one of his shit eating grins but I could that smile was anything but genuine

"Don't ever call me that again" I stared daggers into him seeing his smile slipping only a little bit "Come on Charles and do me a favor FP, just stay away from me and my family" I said coldly pulling Chics arm

When we were back inside Pops I could still feel FP, his gaze, his presence and I just wanted him, it to go away but I knew it was only wishful thinking I could never shake FP and part of me didn't want to

"Mom are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost" Polly said walking up to me "Who was that why are you being so secretive? Is that a drug dealer?"

"Serpents don't deal drugs Polly" I said quickly almost defensively

"Mom?" Betty joined "What are you talking about? What the hell's a Serpent?"

"Shut up Betty who cares!" Polly yelled "Mom I don't care what's going on around here I want to go back to Dallas with Grandma and Grandpa I refuse to stay in this creepy alternative universe of 'Leave it to Beaver' any longer!"

"Alright you two lay off!" Chic yelled getting both of them to be quiet "Polly quit being such a spoiled little brat the only reason why you want to go back to Dallas is because you were passed around more than a water bottle in a desert!" I tried to butt in to put an end to his rant but he just kept going "I'm sorry mom but it's true, and Betty just chill out alright? I know you're curious but you don't have to have an answer to everything sometimes things are better left unexplained did you guys ever stop once to think maybe Mom didn't want to come back to this place either? You guys were so busy gripping with your heads up your ass you never once asked yourself how's Mom taking the big move so think about that the next time you threaten to go back Dallas, Mom? Are you alright?"

I tried to blink back the tears as I nodded my head afraid to speak just yet "Chic why don't you go take your sisters and go sit in the car I think it's time to head home to see what dad's doing it been a little too much excitement for one day" I said handing him the keys and watched as they quietly left to the car

"Wow" Hermione chimed in after a moment passed I almost forgot she was there "You raise a fine young man Ali" She smiled at me

"Yeah I guess I didn't mess him up to bad" I joked trying to lighten the mood

Hermione glanced over at Veronica who was wrapped up in something the was on her phone "Hey Mija? Why don't you go outside and wait by the car I'll be out in a second"

Veronica smiled "Oh no worries Madre I'll go grab Betty's info and maybe we could hang out sometime if that's alright with you God knows I desperately need someone new to talk to everyone in this town has gone completely dull with a capital lame, it was lovely to meet you" She said walking past us

The moment Veronica left Hermione turned back to me "How long do you think you can live in this town and your kids not find out that you and FP were a helluva lot more than you said you were I hate to be breaking news but You and FP were not exactly a secret Ali"

"God Hermione don't you think I thought of that? The most I can when that happens is tell them the truth but not all of it I cant it would kill them especially Chic he worships Hal God I should have never come back" I said as Hermione enveloped me into a hug

"Hey come on dont say that I'm glad you came back I'll do whatever I can to help"

I held onto her tight afraid she'd disappear if I let go "God I've missed you Mimi truly"

She laughed and let me go "Ew no one's called me that since high school"

"I guess we have to catch up alot why don't you come by the house tomorrow and we'll talk you can even bring veronica I'm sure Betty would love that

"Its a date, I'm glad your home Alice really" She held my hands with her

Funny thing is I don't think this will ever be home again

A/N IM SORRY GUYS but you probably didnt care anyway but anywho I was busy graduating from college! LAW SCHOOL HERE I COOMEEEEE! But sorry for the wait I'll try to update asap! Sorry again for the super longggg hiatus guys! 3


End file.
